


Numb

by ChiHawks322



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anger, Break Up, Built up emotions, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Lies, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 38,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiHawks322/pseuds/ChiHawks322
Summary: Numb starts off with the infamous group of the 4th graders of South Park Elementary, grown up and attending high school. High school causes people to change, even to the ones they thought they could trust the most. Self discovery, peer pressure, and drama surround the teenagers lives. Some gain friends and some lose friends, but the ones that truly love each other end up pulling through. Be prepared for an emotional roller coaster.





	1. Chapter one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. So! I want to say a few disclaimers before you proceed.  
> 1.)This is my first work on this site, so I'm still getting used to using this site. So if there are any problems, please let me know so I can fix anything as quick as possible.  
> 2.) This story mainly surrounds Creek, with a few mentions of Style and other relationships. I maybe will work on Style or any ships, but for right now it's Creek.  
> 3.) Also, this is a detailed fluff story, BUT there is going to be smut and other explicit parts within the story. Personally, I know people don't like that, but hey, if you don't like it you have options. You can read the story parts and skip the dirty stuff, you can not read the story at all, or do whatever you please. Whatever your beliefs are I totally respect them, but I'm not going to stop my story because some people disliking a part of the story.  
> 4.) I try looking over grammar, but sometimes I won't catch errors. So therefore, I'm sorry if you find some. XD (same goes with spelling).  
> 5.) I'm a little nervous doing this story, because I have a tendency of starting stuff, but never finishing stuff. So, I'll try to keep up with the story.  
> 6.) I'll try to keep updated with the story every week. Like I'll post every Thursday, with three chapters. I maybe will be earlier or sometimes later, but I will keep updated if anything.  
> 7.) There will be some characters that have nothing to do with South park. I'll put some made up characters due to lack of characters.  
> Alrighty, if you read all of that, you're the real MVP. I hope you guys enjoy the story!  
> BTW.

Chapter One:

          The light of the day was just like any other day. I woke up shaking more than ever. Shit I need coffee. Fuck, why is it so hard to put this stupid shirt on? My parents know that I can never put this shirt on right, but they never buy me any other shirts. I attempt to put my shirt on, along with the rest of my clothes, and head downstairs. “Good morning Tweek honey! Are you ready for your first day of high school?” said my mother. “Of course he is Honey! He’s up bright and early! What time is Thomas picking you up?” My father Richard said. “He said he’d be here by 7:30.” I responded. “Well before you go anywhere we have to take pictures of you and Craig!” exclaimed my mother. Sheesh, Craig Tucker, the man, the myth, the legend himself. Every time someone just says his name, I get an electric feeling down my spine. “Ugh, ngh, mom please don’t take like a million pictures! GAH, I’m already nervous as is!” I exclaimed. As she chuckled, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

**Craig :) :I’m five minutes away Tweek, be ready to take a shit ton of pics, bc my mom brought her camera .-.**

**Me: ok, my mom wants to take pictures too. We might be late to school lol.**

**Craig :) : Starting our high school career off right lmao.**

**Me: xD**

**Craig :) : Come outside already, I’m here.**

           I opened the door to see a black SUV pull up to my driveway. Thomas and Laura Tucker came out from the front seats, and Tricia and Craig came out from the back seats. Jesus, Craig had grown over the years, his height always gave me a sense of safety, a feeling I never want to go away. Both of our parents greeted each other with excitement. “Our boys have really grown over the years, Huh Richard?” said Thomas. “You’re boy literally has grown, wow! Look like he might get to your height Thomas!” said my dad. “Boys come on! Get close together so we can take pictures!” said our mothers. Craig looked at me and reached out his hand to pull me in closer. He lightly placed his hand on my hip, causing me to shiver. “Smile boys!” said Laura Tucker. I smiled as long as I could, Jesus Christ how many pictures do they need to take? “GAH! We’re going to be late!” “Patience is a virtue Tweek, one more and we will be on our way.” said Mr.Tucker. “Yeah! You guys should do a kissing picture!” said Tricia. GAH a kissing picture? In front of our parents? No way, that's way too much pressure! “No, Tricia we’re not doing that. I kiss Tweek on my own time and place.” Craig stuttered. He lied, we’ve never kissed. Yes, we’ve held hands in front of people, and maybe a peck on the cheek but that’s about it. “Alright, I think that’s enough pictures, lets go boys.” said Mr. Tucker. Craig held open the door for me and we both proceeded into the large SUV. The drive felt like a lifetime. High school, I know for sure things are going to change. Hopefully it’s for the better and not the worse, but I just hope my relationship, gay or not, with Craig doesn’t change. “Hey are you alright?” Craig said to me with concern. “Ngh, yeah, I’m just nervous, this is going to be a huge change in our lives.” I said nervously. “Relax, shit will change, but as long as we got each other, we will be alright.” Craig said contently. I smiled and nodded towards Craig. God, He always knew how to calm me down. The SUV pulled up to the massive school and Mr. Tucker said “Alright boys we are here, from here on out your lives are going to change, but great things are destined for you both.” “Thanks dad.” “Thanks, Mr. Tucker.” myself and Craig said. I opened the door to see the massive school, my heart feels like it is going to rip right out of my chest. Craig grabbed my hand and started to walk towards the massive school. _This is going to be a ride._


	2. Chapter Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homeroom sucks already.

**Chapter Two:**

  
“GAH. I don’t think I can leave you, I’ll have a panic attack!” I exclaimed. “Tweek relax, it’s just a ten minute homeroom meet, then we go on with our day. I have first, third, lunch and fifth period with you. I’ll be here throughout the day to help you.” Craig reassured me. He really knows how to calm me for brief moments. Just the fact that we have so many classes together makes me have less anxiety. “Okay, okay thank you Craig.” “No problem, I’ll see you later okay?” Craig said. As, I watched as the tall boy walked away, the second bell rang, warning two minutes left to get to your homeroom class. 

             I quickly look at my schedule to read what number my homeroom is located in. Classroom 104, GAH, I don’t know which way to go! I’m going to be late, and my homeroom teacher will hate me, and he or she might kill me! This is too much pressure! “Hey Tweek bro!” said a stocky brunette. “Hey Clyde, what homeroom are you in? I can’t find my room anywhere and If I’m late I’ll-” “Uh Tweek, I’m in classroom 104.” said Clyde. “Oh thank god! I have the same homeroom!” I said with excitement. “Perfect! I know where the class is, come on, walk with me.” Clyde said. Oh thank Jesus Clyde is in the same homeroom as me, I would’ve been a hot mess without his help. Anyways, we arrive to a loud and obnoxious classroom. Two open seats are open for myself and Clyde to sit next to each other. Fucking shit Cartman is in this homeroom, UGH, why. As I sit the fatboy spoke “ Whoa Tweek! I see you’ve stretched over the summer huh?” “GAH, yeah I guess so,” “Jesus, you’re still the same spaz, you better stop that shit soon because people are going to make fun of your ass if you keep it up,” said Cartman. “Hey dude lay off, Tweek is awesome the way he is, plus you keep talking to him like that, Craig will beat your ass.” Clyde told Cartman. “Whatever, Craig isn’t always going to save Tweek’s ass, so learn how to fend for yourself dude.” fatboy said.  “Don’t listen to him Tweek, he’s just an asshole, if anything I got your back when Craig isn’t around.” Clyde said. “ Thanks Clyde, I really appreciate it.” “No problem dude.” Clyde nudged at me. “Students, students quiet down please. I am your homeroom teacher Mr.Mackey M’kay. I’d like to say, welcome to Park High School. I know being a freshman is a scary first experience, M’kay, but you will all get used your schedules quickly. M’kay. I’m going to be taking attendance, so when you hear your name, please raise your hand.” Scary experience doesn’t even explain how I’m feeling right now. Like what are the next years going to bring me? Will Craig and I still be in a “relationship”? Will I pass all my classes, GA- “Tweek Tweak?” “GAH! T-that’s me!” I felt all sets of judgemental eyes looking at me. “Psh, I told you spaz, you keep this shit up you’ll be the laughing stock of high school.” said Cartman. “ Fuck off already Cartman, Jesus.” Clyde said annoyed. I just rolled my eyes and listened to Mackey call out the rest of the names. “Mkay, everyone is here and accounted for. Just to let you all know, this homeroom is going to be the same homeroom for the rest of your four years Mkay, so get used to each other!” Mackey exclaimed. Fucking shit, I have to deal with Cartman everyday for the next four years. GAH.


	3. Chapter Three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gym class seems like it's going to be interesting...

**Chapter 3.**

         Ring! “Okay kids, good luck, and have a good rest of the day! M’kay.” exclaimed Mr.Mackey. “Hey dude, don’t let Cartman get to you. He’s just an asshole trying to scare you.” said Clyde. “I know, he just knows how to make me more nervous than I should be,” I exclaimed. “Just brush it off, anyways what's your schedule like? I want to see if we have any of the same classes.” Clyde said. I gave Clyde my wrinkled schedule.

1st pd: Freshman PE

2nd pd: Drawing and Painting I

3rd pd:  **Biology**

4th pd: Lunch

5th pd: Freshman English

6th pd: Freshman Algebra 

7th pd: Fine Arts

Homeroom: Mr.Mackey.

       “Dude, I have second, Lunch, and seventh period with you!” Clyde exclaimed. Holy crap, I have most of my classes with at least one person I know, Thank God. “Awesome! Now I feel less nervous.” I said, “You have a lot of classes with Craig right?” Clyde asked. “Yeah, I basically have every other class with him. Oh and I have lunch with him too, you should sit with us!” I exclaimed. “Yeah for sure! Hey we should get going man, don’t want to be late for class, see you later man!” Clyde said. As I watched Clyde walk away, I walk towards the gymnasium, all I see is a bunch of boys and girls waiting in front of the doors to the gymnasium. GAH, why don’t I see Craig anywhere, we have first period together, he should be here. My mind ran with a bunch of terrifying thoughts, like shit is Cartman right? Will I be looked down on because I spaz so much. I just can’t help it. As my thoughts kept consuming me, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see blue eyes looking right at me. “Hey look, you survived homeroom!” Craig said with a smiling grin. I felt redness come upon my cheeks. “ I barely did, Craig, ugh, if it wasn’t for Clyde being in the same homeroom as me, I think I would’ve freaked out.” I exclaimed. “Yeah, Clyde texted me that he had the same homeroom as you. He also told me what Cartman told you. I’ll fuck him up if you want me to.” Craig said seriously. “No Craig, it’s fine, that’s just how Cartman is.” I said. “Well, I just don’t like how he only says that when you’re alone, but the asshole won’t say it in front of me,” Craig said. “He’s just an asshole, It doesn’t bother me Craig, don’t let it bother you.” I said. “Hmm, alright.” Craig said. A loud sound went off causing everyone’s attention towards the gymnasium door’s. “Attention! Welcome to the first day of school. My name is Mr.Till, I am the freshman boy’s teacher. We will not be changing into PE uniforms until we have the locker room situation situated. So therefore, any freshman boy’s in my class, please follow me to the auditorium. Craig nudged at me, and we both proceeded to follow Mr.Till. 

        We arrived to the auditorium, and Craig and I were able to see most of the boy’s in our classroom. “Cool! Jimmy and Token are in our class. Hey Token!” Craig exclaimed. We walked up to Token and Jimmy, as they both gave us bro hugs. “H-hey fellas, How-w are you guys liking high school so far?” Jimmy said. “It’s been alright, it’s basically the same shit as middle school, just a bigger school.” Craig said. “Cartman already embarrassed me during the brief homeroom meet.” I exclaimed. “Dude seriously? That sucks that you have him for homeroom. What a dick also.” Token said. “It’s whatever, Clyde was there to help me out.” I said. “G-guys do you have fourth period lunch?” Jimmy said. “I think fourth period is freshman and sophomore lunch, and fifth period is junior and senior lunch.” Craig said. “I think so too. Hey guys look over there it's Kyle, Stan, and Kenny.” We all looked towards the boys. Kenny and I made contact, and he gave me a subtle hand wave. “What was that all about?” Craig said. “It’s just Kenny, he’s cool with me.” I said. Token and Jimmy could feel Craig’s tense energy about Kenny. I mean, yeah Kenny’s group have done Craig wrong a few times, but who haven’t they done wrong to? I’ve never had anything against Kenny. Kenny has always been good friends with me. I’ve hung out with just Kenny a few times too and Craig hates it. Kenny is actually the only person that knows how I actually feel about Craig. “Whatever. Let’s sit down.” Craig said annoyed. “Alright, this is freshman PE. We will be doing various sports every two weeks to keep things fresh. All I ask from all you boys is to have fun and be respectful to your peers and myself. We will be further discussing about lockers tomorrow, alright? Okay it’s second period, please proceed to your next class.” As everyone got up to leave the auditorium, I felt a few pokes on my ribcage. “Hey Tweeks!” “Hey Kenny!” as I said and I gave him a bro hug. “Jesus, dude you grew! You’re basically my height.” Kenny exclaimed. “I’m not short anymore Ken, so you can’t talk shit anymore.” I said. Kenny laughed and said “There there coffee boy, don’t jinx yourself, this might’ve been your only growth spurt.” We both laughed as I felt a warm hand wrap our my hands. “Where’d you go? I couldn’t find you anywhere.” Craig said in a very serious tone. “I guess I got lost in between all the guys leaving the auditorium.” I said. Craig nodded and looked up and down towards Kenny. “McCormick.” Craig said. “Tucker. Anyways, Tweek I gotta head to class, text me your schedule so I can see if we got any classes together.” Kenny said. “Yeah of course Ken, I’ll see you around.” I said. Kenny waved and walked away. “Are you alright Craig?” I said as we were walking. “I’m fine. I just don’t trust any of Cartman’s gang.” Craig said seriously. “Well you know that Ken and I have been friends for a while, and Kenny is his own person, you shouldn’t judge him just by the people he hangs with.” I exclaimed. “You’re influenced by the people you hang around, and Kenny hangs with a those immature assholes.” Craig said. “Well, I hang around you a lot and I don’t flip off people when I’m irritated or just for the fun of it.” I jokingly said. Craig chuckled and said “Well I don’t get anxious like you either, so I guess that saying is pretty inaccurate. Anyways, let’s get going, I’ll walk you to your next class.” He reached his hand out and we began to walk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! All three chapters have been posted!  
> Thanks if you read all three!  
> Also, I forgot to mention. Most of the POV is going to be through Tweek. Sometimes Craig and occasionally other characters. I might add the next three chapters earlier, but maybe not, we shall see. Have a great day!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo! More chapter's and early too! I found time this past weekend to write and I figured to give you guy's a treat! I was really in a writing mood and got inspired to write more because of a new artist I began listening to, got's me in the feels. cx. Any who, thank you guys for the support, I really appreciate it! As long as you guys want more, I'll keep writing! Thanks again! Feedback would be much appreciated!

**Chapter Four:**

 

                   The weeks seemed to pass by faster than I thought. Even though people were always saying that “Oh high school is going to go by pretty quick! So appreciate it!” The only thing time  changed is that Craig trying out for the football team. He always did football before, but to South Park, high school football is taken very seriously, and it is also a commitment. So therefore, if you make the team you’re a big deal. The tryouts scheduling is all messed up. Craig goes to school 5:30 AM for conditioning, and it ends right before school starts. Then after school, he still has pre-training routines until 6:30 PM. Saying so, we haven’t really found time to hang out, Craig is either too tired to come over, or whenever I go to his house, he is already passed out in his bed. I mean we still see each other during school as well, I help him with any assignments he’s behind on, but that takes up most of our time. It sucks in some type of way, but I know this is what he wants to do and I’ll support him through anything.

 

**Craig :) :** **Hey sorry for not texting back, I just got back from tryouts and now hitting the lockers and showers to get ready to go home.**

**Me:** **Don’t be srry, how did it go today?**

**Craig :) :** **Coach is already starting to let people go, there’s only 4 quarterbacks left for tryouts, me, Stan, Kevin, and Dogpoo are all that’s left.**

**Me:** **So out of you four, there’s only going to be two that are going to be chosen?**

**Craig :) :** **Yeah, head quarterback and backup quarterback. I just hope I make it head quarterback, my dad says if I make back up or don’t make it at all, I don’t have the Tucker gene of being the best.**

**Me:** **What an asshole, Ik you’re gonna make it. Don’t listen to him. I believe in you!!**

**Craig :) :** **Right.** **Hey brb, gonna shower real quick.**

**Me:** **Alright.**

 

_   Craig’s POV: _

             I put my phone in my bag after texting Tweek back. I’m always one of the last people to leave because I’d prefer a bunch of guys not to look at me while I’m showering. After I put my phone away, I hear someone say “Hey Tucker!”. I turned around to see Dogpoo and Jason next to each other with crossed arms. “So, you think people like you can tryout to be head or backup quarterback!” Jason said. “What do you mean by “people like me”, What poor people can’t be quarterback? I guess Dogpoo and myself are out the question.” I said sarcastically. Dogpoo and Jason are both really close buds, and I know they want the quarterback positions as bad as I do. “No smartass, there’s never been a gay quarterback for South Park High, and I’m not about to lose to the first one.” Jason said in an angry tone. “I don’t have time for this shit.” I muttered as I grabbed my bags. “No, no Tucker you’re not going anywhere.” said Dogpoo as he and Jason blocked the exit. “Jason, I don’t want to start shit.” Jason laughed and approached me being only a few inches away from me and said “Tucker, you’ve gotten soft, maybe if you kept your spaz of a boyfriend’s dick out of your ass, maybe you’d be a qualified quarterback.” Those words caused blood to boil throughout my body, and I clenched my fists and took a left hook swing to Jason’s face. As, Jason fell down to the ground, Dogpoo ran up to me and  uppercut my jaw and pushed me against the wall, taking several swings to my ribs. I built up enough energy to push him off of me, and tackled him against the blue lockers. The wind was taken from his breath, giving me the advantage to take a couple blows to his ribcage. I kept punching at several parts of his body. Being so into beating onto Dogpoo, I wasn’t aware what was around me, and continuing the punches, I felt two arms grab onto my shoulders. I quickly turned around and took a swing to whoever was grabbing me, not realizing it was Stan Marsh. As I saw him crash on the ground, right next to a Jason. Jason appeared to be more beat up than I remembered seeing before. Next thing you know, Coach Jackson, a very tall and well built man, grabbed me and kept me at a chokehold. “Calm down, Tucker, snap out of it!” Coach yelled out. After a few minutes of jerking around and heavy panting, I was able to see what was surrounding me. To the right of me, Jason was on the floor, bleeding from his mouth. In front of me, Stan was standing up, holding onto his bleeding nose, and looking towards my direction. Lastly, to the left, Dogpoo was on the floor, facing down, and all I was able to see was his ruffled clothes on his back. The assistant coach and a few paramedics came into the room, and coach held onto me and said “Marsh and Tucker come with me.” Coach Jackson said with a firm voice. We walked out of the locker room and proceeded up a flights of stairs due to the locker room being in the basement of the school. We arrived to commons area of the first floor, and turning left to Coach Jackson’s office. “Boys, what in the hell was that all about? You boys were going to be chosen as head and backup quarterback. Why did you both fight DogPoo and Jason?” Coach said in an angry tone. As I was about to speak, Stan spoke “ I was finishing showering, and I heard Dogpoo and Jason threatening Craig. Then I left from the shower to listen to the other guys talking shit to Craig. I heard a couple bangs and I ran out of the room to see Jason going behind Craig as he was fighting Dogpoo. I grabbed Jason to prevent him to double team Craig, so then Jason started to fight with me. I had to fight him.” “What were the other boys saying to Craig?’ Coach asked. “They were saying that there's never been a gay quarterback in South park High history and they weren’t going to allow themselves to lose the quarterback position to him. They also insulted Craig’s boyfriend.” Stan saying in a remorseful tone of voice. Marsh looked at me in a certain way, a look like he knew the words that Jason and Dogpoo said about Tweek hurt me and hurt him as well. “What did they say about Craig’s boyfriend and was that what caused for Craig to proceed to fight the boy’s?” Coach said. “They said something like if his boyfriend’s dick was out of his ass, he was be able to be a real quarterback, and I don’t know, I didn’t see who threw the first punches.” Stan said. “Is this all true Tucker?” Coach said. “Yeah all of that was true. They started everything coach I swear. I didn’t want to fight at all, even when they were trying to threatening me, all I wanted to do is leave. They gave me no choice.” I said and Stan nodding. “So you reacted in self defense, and you too Marsh?” Both of us nodded at coach Jackson. “ I believe you too, but there's only going to be so much I can do for this. Police were notified and they are going to question you both.” Coach said. “Why are the police going to be involved?” Stan asked. “Well, the school is required to notify police whenever there is a physical altercation, and Dogpoo seemed to be seriously injured.” Coach said. “So what’s going to happen with us. Like are we going to get arrested or something?” I asked. “Well, I know this was self defense because I saw when Stan trying to pull you away from Dogpoo and how you reacted as self defense to him. You thought he was Jason didn’t you?” Coach asked. “Yeah I thought he was, I didn’t realize it wasn’t him until my fist went to his face.” I said as I chuckled. “Well, I can vouch that it was in all self defense to the police. If the parents of the two try to take you on for that, they’ll lose.” Coach stated. “What about the positions? Or to us? Will we be expelled from the school?” Stan asked in worried tone. “Honestly I don’t know, I still want you two to be my quarterbacks, but with situations like this, it’s going to be up to the school consuel. Also, you two will most likely be suspended, but not expelled.” Coach said. I took a deep breath. Then there was a knock on the door. The assistant coach said “Jackson, police are here and they want to talk to you.” “Alright, stay here boy’s.” As he left, Stan looked straight at me and said “Dude, I didn’t know how well you could fight.” “I didn’t know either. Marsh, why did you help me. I mean we have our differences for such a long time, and-” “Craig let me just say, I know how you feel when people say stupid shit like that and I wasn’t going to stand for that shit.” Stan said with a blank face. “What do you mean you know how I feel?” I said asked. Stan looked down at the floor with dead silence, and I was able to see a small teardrop fall onto the floor. He lifted his head and wiped his red eyes. “I can’t believe I’m going tell you out of all people, but I haven’t been happy with Wendy for the longest time. I am only with her because she’s comfortable with me, and we have history.” He paused before speaking again. “I’m in love with my best friend” Stan said looking away. “You’re in love with Cartman?’ I said in a sarcastic tone. “No asshole, Kyle.” Stan chuckled. “I know dude, I’m giving you shit. Dude, don’t hide your feelings. You guys are best buds, and you shouldn’t have to hide from what you are actually feeling. Also, if you’ve actually felt like this for awhile now, you should just let Wendy go already. It isn’t fair to her to be kept around this long.” I said. “I can’t believe I taking advice from Craig Tucker. Between you two, I thought Tweek would be the one to give good advice. No offense of course.” Stan said smiling. “Yeah.” I paused and proceeded and said  “Well, hopefully we aren’t punished harshly. Oh, and I forgot to tell you. Thanks for having my back, I really appreciate it. Cartman’s gang aren’t all assholes.” Stan laughed and said “No problem dude, you owe me one though. I don’t think we will be punished harshly, but I don’t think we will be able to play football this year.” “Yeah I don’t think so either.” I said quietly. 


	5. Chapter Five.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions are everywhere in the blonde boys head.

**Chapter Five:**

_ Tweek’s POV, _

                 “He hasn’t texted me for like four hours now Ken, I don’t know, I feel like he gets annoyed by me now!” I exclaimed to Kenny on the phone. “Tweek calm down, you know he cares about you a lot, he probably got home and just crashed.” Kenny said in a reassuring tone. “Kenny, he probably doesn’t like me anymore, I mean come on, he hasn’t been as communicative as he used to be, and even with that it was barely anything because I mean we are talking about Craig Tucker, the dude that doesn’t talk for shit and just acts in impulsive ways, and-” Kenny cut me off and said  “Tweek calm the fuck down, I’m coming over, I’ll be there in five.” Kenny said. “Kenny no don’t worry, don’t it’s okay!” I exclaimed. All I heard in response was the phone call cut off. Fucking shit, I’m fucking having a panic attack, and I’d rather not for Kenny to see me like this. Craig is barely able to handle my anxiety and my emotional rollercoasters, if Kenny comes, he’s going to want to leave our friendship because he”ll think I’m an emotional wreck, and I really don’t want that, GAH. I started to pull onto my hair. Fuck, fuck, fuck, where’s that fidget spinner that Craig got me years ago. I began to ruin my room. I ran to my closet, throwing the dirty clothes that were against the walls towards my bed. I looked at the top rack in my closet, where there’s a bunch of boxes of old toys. I grabbed most of the box’s and opened them all. I threw all the old toy’s all over the floor, tossing the boxes against the walls, causing few more dents in the cracked walls from other panic attacks. My eyes scrambled all over the floor eyes looking at the toy’s I used to play with. “ I don’t fucking see this fidget spinner.” I yelled. At this point, I was angry, confused, worried, and sad all at the same time. The overwhelming feelings caused me to punched the wall in response. At the moment I felt anger, but quickly instead of feeling anger anymore, I felt a heep of sadness. Tears started to fill my eyes. I stared at my hand for another few minutes, finally the adrenaline wearing off, I was able to feel the sense of pain on my fist. I couldn’t hold it anymore, I began to let out all the tears I was holding, I took out my right red hand and threw myself onto the full sized bed. I crashed my face onto my pillow, yelling into the pillow like if I was yelling at someone. My body was so tense, and feeling defeated by sad emotions I finally just relaxed my muscles. How did I become like this? I’ve always been a spaz that could never keep control his emotions, but I’ve never been like this for another person. I don’t know, maybe it’s because I just want to tell Craig how I actually feel about him, but my biggest fear is for him to tell me that he’s never felt the same way for me. If I was ever to hear those words, I don’t know how I would react. I was crying into the pillow still, deep into my thoughts, I heard a light knock on my door. “Sweetie, it’s me.” “Hold on, give me a second.” I responded. It was my mom. Both of my parents learned to come in and talk to me after they didn’t hear anything from my room. One occasion, when I was younger, I was throwing all of my things against the wall, my dad came in and attempted to grab me to calm me down. Instead, he got a punch straight to the balls. I felt ashamed that day. Luckily, my dad didn’t blame me, he understood and gently talk to me afterwards. “Come in.” I said quietly. My mom walked in with a white coffee mug in her hands. She set in on my wooden desk. I sat up at the edge of my bed, and she sat right next to me. Instead of saying anything, she wrapped her arms around me, connecting her arms around my right shoulder, and resting her head against my left shoulder. Just that alone, made tears creep into my eyes again. My head was faced down towards the floor. “I know baby, let it out, it’s okay. Mommy is here for you.” The sweet words caused the waterworks to be released. I don’t know if it’s the women’s touch or just simply that I had a soft spot for my mother always caused me to be weak. Not necessarily in a bad way, but she not always like this. She’s different with my dad. She automatically agrees to whatever what he says, whenever it happens, she has this look in her face, that she knows she pick the wrong side, but still goes on what he says. When she’s alone with me, she understands and actually gives good advice. “Mom, I’m sorry about the wall.” I said in a cracked voice tone. “Don’t worry about the walls baby. I’m not upset with you.” she said softly. Silence filled the messed up room. My mom finally spoke and said “What’s wrong honey?”. I stood still for a second and thought before I spoke. I can’t tell her what I’m feeling. She doesn’t know that this whole time that Craig and I have been in a fake relationship. Not being able to tell her kills me even more. “Craig and I got into an argument.” I told my mom. She just took a deep breath and said “Do you want to talk about it?” “I’m fine mom, actually I have someone coming over to help me out.” She turned her face to the right to be closer to my face. “You didn’t say it was Craig, so who’s coming?” she asked with concern. “Kenny, Kenny McCormick.” I said softly. She grabbed my face, and said “He’s a nice friend for helping you in a situation like this, but don’t do something you’ll regret.” “Mom, whatever you’re thinking. It’s not like that. He’s just a good friend.” I said in a quiet but stern tone. “I believe you baby,” she said quietly, while giving me a light peck on the cheek. Another knock was heard from my door. My dad walked in and said “Honey, I’m on a important phone call, there’s a someone at the door, can you get it please?” He quickly walked away from the room. My mom before rubbed my back a few times before getting up and leaving the room. Kenny is here. I got up, and rubbed my face a few times to attempt to pull myself together. I looked over to my desk and grabbed the cup of coffee that my mom had made for me. I took a couple of sips, already feeling my anxiety start to calm down. 

            I sat against the headboard of my bed, with my knees against my chest. I hear voices from the hall and I hear my mother say “He’s in his room honey, go on up.” I looked towards my door to hear another knock. “Come in.” I said. A tall dirty blonde took a few small steps into the room, observing the rooms mess. “I’m sorry about the mess.” I said lightly. “Dude, you’ve been to my house, you know this doesn’t bother me.” Kenny said with a smile. I smiled in return. He carefully walked over towards the left side of my bed, and carefully sat down. He turned his head towards me and said “Are you alright?” “I’m fine now, I had my episode before you got here.” I said. “Yeah, your mom told me before I came up here.” Kenny said quietly. “I’m surprised you didn’t just leave when she told you that.” I said sarcastically. “Now what do you take me for Tweek Tweak? I’m your friend, I don’t care if you did the most stupid thing possible, I’d still be here to hear you out.” Kenny said smiling. I smiled and pushed myself down to lay down, staring up at the wall. Kenny pushed himself into the same position and looking up along with me. Breaking the silence, Kenny said “You know Craig loves you right?” “I don’t know Ken.” I said softly. “I know Tucker doesn’t show much to prove it, but hey look, remember when we played superheroes when we were younger?” Kenny asked. “Yeah.” I said. “Well, Craig really didn’t have to agree to wear matching outfits. He didn't have to have a special ultimate power with you. He didn’t have to a lot of things, but he did. I think Tucker is just the type of person that shows that he loves you by doing things for you. Some people are just like that Tweek. Unlike you and myself, we get bombarded with feelings.” Kenny said while looking at me. “I guess you’re right.” I said as I sat up again. Kenny did the same and said “No, you know I’m right. Stop being so stubborn.” I looked over at Kenny and said “I know you’re right damn it, it’s just hard to admit.” I said lightly laughing. Kenny reached his left arm over grabbing my left shoulder, lightly shaking it. “There’s the sarcastic Tweek we all know and love. Dude, honestly I think it’s time for you to really tell how you feel to Craig. The more you keep prolonging this, the more you’re going to drive yourself crazy. And you know that Tucker isn’t good with expressing himself, so unfortunately you’re gonna have to do it.” Kenny said. “I’m just scared to hear the truth.” I said. “Hey man, the truth for you can either go really well for you, and then you can finally be happy. Or it can go bad, but at least you can say you did it, and then I can kick Tucker’s ass for being a dumbass.” Kenny said smiling. “You’re right Kenny, you’re right. Thank you, you really an awesome friend. You’re actually my best friend.” I said nervously. Kenny was silent for a few seconds, and finally responded “That’s what best friends are for.” Kenny said smiling. I reached over and gave him a hug. The hug lasted for a while, but then Kenny finally pulled back and said “Alrighty Tweeks, save your hugging for Tucker and just talk to him okay?” “Okay, okay, I will thanks again. I think Craig is at home, he probably crashed, do you want to stay the night? I can ask my mom to order pizza.” I said smiling. The dirty blonde ruffled his hair a few times and said “Could I? In some type of way, I’m glad you called me, I didn’t want to be home.” Kenny said embarrassed. “Ken, of course, that’s why I asked. “Alright, I didn’t bring any clothe-” “You can borrow some of mine, I’m as tall as you now, so you should fit in my clothes.” I said chuckling. “Ha ha ha, very funny, alright. Cool, you got any good movies that we could watch?” Kenny said smiling. “I got the new spiderman movie? Have you seen it?” I asked. “No I haven’t, let’s watch that.” Kenny said happily. “Alright cool.” I responded. 


	6. Chapter Six.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh..

**Chapter Six:**

 

             I woke up to a bright sun beaming through my messy room. I got up sitting at the edge of my bed. For a few minutes I was rubbing my head and eyes. The movement of my hands made a sharp pain from my right hand encounter. Fuck, my hand is bruised from punching the wall yesterday, shit. Next I noticed my eyes were very sore from crying yesterday. My eyes felt heavy and my head started to pound. I felt slight movement from the other side of my bed to see Kenny sleeping peacefully. I smiled, he looked very comfortable. I know Kenny has a rough home life, and also he doesn’t receive the nicest things, I mean he sleeps on a half torn up mattress. So, seeing him comfortable, is just a great sight. I got up and grabbed some clothes from my wooden dresser, then I left the room and closed the door quietly. I walk down the hall to reach my bathroom. With closing the door, I set my clean clothes on the sink. I walked over to the bathtub and started the water, I walked back to the sink, and look at the mirror above it. I looked at myself and started to think. I remember when we all of the kids were playing fantasy. I’ve always had a crush on Craig, and when I saw his status saying “Craig is now single.” Then butters saying something like “Aww sorry to hear that buddy,” then Craig responding “Thieves work alone. She was holding me back.” Reading the post gave me butterflies and relief. Butterflies is all I get when I am around him, only for him. I shook off my thoughts and quickly undressed and stepped into the shower. After finishing, I quickly dried my body and ruffled my hair with with the towel for a few minutes. My hair ended up over my eyes. Jeez I need to trim my hair. I split my hair in two ways, so hair wouldn't be covering my face. Next, I stepped out and proceeded towards my bedroom door. Quietly opening the door, I saw Kenny was still sleeping. I crept up to my hamper and threw my dirty clothes into it. Right next to my hamper, there’s a tall dresser, with a bunch of books and junk on top of it. I look closely just to see a shiny pink thing. I reached out to grab it, and just to see it was the fidget spinner that Craig got me. Son of a bitch. I looked at it and just laughed. I spinned it a few times, and set it on my dresser. I was startled to hear “Good morning, Tweek.” from a deep raspy voice. “Good morning Ken.” I said smiling. “How long have you been up?” Kenny asked. “Not too long, I just took a quick shower.” I responded. “You don’t mind that I’m still here right?” Kenny asked with concern. “No Ken, not at all. You are always welcomed here.” I responded smiling. Kenny smiled in return and got up slowly to stretch. I looked over to see Kenny stretching, and looking from a side view, I could clearly see a bulge because of the sweatpants he was wearing. He noticed I was looking and could tell what I was looking at. He quickly covered his crotch and said “My bad, morning wood, I can’t really help it.” “No, no, it’s okay don’t worry, I get the same shit every morning too.” I responded. Laughing a bit Kenny talked and said “Hey Tweek can I ask you a question?”. “Yeah, what’s up?” I responded. “Well, I hope this isn’t going over any boundaries or anything, but I mean, you’re clearly crazy about Craig. I mean do you like fantasize about him?” Kenny said quietly. “What do you mean by fantasize about him? Like in a sexual way?’ I said. My heart rate started to go up, I’ve never been asked this question, but I’m glad I’m being asked this, because I honestly think about it all the time. “Is it bad if I said yes?’ I responded. “No, not at all. I mean you’re a growing teenage boy. If you denied it, I would’ve called you a straight liar.” Kenny said and laughed. “Yeah, actually I always think about it.” I responded. “Do you see yourself as top or bottom?” Kenny quickly asked. “Jesus Kenny, can you be anymore forward?” I sarcastically responded. “I mean we are talking about this and you did say you think about it a lot. So you spilled a lot already, so spill some more.” Kenny said. “You want the truth?’ “I mean duh” “Bottom” “Whoa! Tweeker Boy, you like being dominated huh?” Kenny said loudly. “Dude quiet down! I don’t want my parents to hear!” I exclaimed. “Sorry, sorry, no offense to you, I kinda figured.” Kenny said. “Whoa there Kenny, just because I prefer being bottom doesn’t mean I can not dominate.” I said smirking, “Kinky. I didn’t think you would be so kinky. It’s kinda making me hard.” Kenny said laughing. “First of all ew, and two yeah well. I’m a teenaged growing boy.” I said sarcastically. “You’re right.” Kenny said and laughed. “Now question for you Kenny. How about you? Like I know you talk sex all the time, and I’ve heard rumors too.” I asked. “Well, I identify as a pansexual.” Kenny responded. “What exactly is a pansexual, if I may ask.” I said. “Basically, if anything, obviously human, got a hole, I’m okay with it. Sexually or emotionally.” Kenny said seriously. “Wow, that’s cool.” I said smiling. “Yeah, so if you heard any gay stuff, it’s probably true. That doesn’t change anything about us right?” Kenny said seriously again. “Of course not. You’re awesome. That little detail doesn’t change what I think of you.” I responded contently. “Alright, good. Anyways, getting hungry?” Kenny asked. “Yeah I am, let’s go get some breakfast.” I said. 

 

          Breakfast was quick, Kenny didn’t realize the time and had to get back home to attend to his little sister. We said our goodbyes and Kenny left in a hurry. While I walked back into my house, I felt a buzz on my phone. 

 

**Ken-Dawg; Remember Tweek, it’s better now than never. He likes you. And if he doesn't I’ll beat his ass :D**

**Me: Thanks Kenny, I’m going to ask him tonight. You’re awesome. :)**

**Ken-Dawg: No problem Tweek! Anytime! Ttyl, I’m here at my house. Good luck! Call me if anything!**

**Me: Alrighty Ken, and for sure, I’ll let you know!**

               I looked through my messages to see if Craig texted at all last night. Nothing. This isn’t like him. It’s saturday morning and he’s usually up by this time. I’m starting to get worried now. I finished up my coffee, and then I walked towards my living room. “Honey, where are you going?” asked my mother coming down the stairway, “I’m going to Craig’s house. I shouldn’t be too long, okay mom?” I said. “No problem honey just be careful.” My mom responded. I smiled and finally left my house. I had my hand in my pockets, and I started to shake a bit, but I walked fast so I don’t feel the cold that much. I finally reached the Tucker residence and I took a deep breath. I knocked twice and ringed the doorbell. After a few minutes there was no response. I knocked on more time, and stepped a bit closer to the door, if in case I hear anyone. I finally heard footsteps coming towards the door. “Who is it?” a female voice said. “Uh-h it’s Tweek.” I responded. The door unlocked and Craig’s mom Laura was the one to open the door, “Hi, Tweek.” Laura said. “Hi, Mrs.Tucker. Is by chance Craig home?” I asked hoping for her to say yes. “Yes he is home, but we need to speak to you before you get to see him.” Laura responded. What? Did I do something wrong? What did she mean by we? Is Craig okay? A million thoughts went into my mind, as Laura moved to the side and she led me to the kitchen. “Ah, Tweek, sit please.” Thomas Tucker said sitting at the other side of the kitchen table. “Um okay.” I said as I sat down on the chair. “I’m just going to cut to the chase because I don’t want to make this longer than it has to be. Craig got into a very bloody fight last night. We actually just came back from a school council meeting to determine what they are going to do with Craig. It was ruled as self defense, so Craig isn’t as much as trouble as the other boys but he is suspended for two weeks and not able to play football this year.” Mr.Tucker said very seriously. Craig has always had a strong attitude but he doesn't’ usually act like this. This isn’t like him. “Mr.Tucker, who did he fight with and why did he fight them?” I asked frantically. “Well, he fought Jason White and Dogpoo Petuski and had help from Stan Marsh. Apparently, Jason and Dogpoo both were making some bad remarks about Craig being gay and your relationship. Craig wanted to leave, but the boys weren’t going to let him leave without a fight. Stan realized that Craig was being double teamed and help to take Jason down, while Craig was fighting Dogpoo. Leaving Dogpoo with a broken jaw, a few broken rib bones and a broken wrist.” Mr.Tucker said seriously. “Jesus Christ. Craig caused that much damage? How about Jason and Stan?” I asked. “Jason has a broken nose and a shattered collarbone. As for Stan, he just has a few bruises here and there, but nothing broken.” Mr.Tucker responded. “And what about Craig?” I carefully asked. “His left wrist broken, along with some bruises around his body, but that’s about it.” Mr.Tucker said. I sighed with some type of relief. “Is he upstairs?” I asked. “Yes he is, but he’s grounded. You can go see him for about fifteen minutes. Afterwards we please ask to come another time.” Mrs.Tucker said. Why is he grounded, I mean it was self defense. I didn’t care much enough to question them, all I wanted to do was see Craig,  so I just asked if I could go upstairs. They nodded. I slowly went up the stairs and after arriving to Craig’s closed bedroom door. I took a deep breath and lightly knocked on the door. I heard a subtle “Come in”. I proceeded in. 

                  “Hey dude.” I said smiling. Craig slightly smiled. I observed him, his wrist cast, and a big bruise on the left side of his face. “Hey man.” Craig said. “Your dad told me everything. Are you okay?” I asked. “I blew my chance of being head quarterback and I’m suspended for two weeks. So no, I’m not exactly happy.” Craig said seriously. I didn’t know how to exactly respond at first. “Well, it could’ve been worse. You could’ve gotten expelled or got more injured than you already are..” I said in a reassuring tone. “Yeah. I guess.” Craig said. There was an awkward silence for a while. “I’m just glad you’re okay. I was worried.” I said. “ I’m fine, no need to worried. What did you end of doing yesterday?” Craig asked. “Well, I was freaking out for a bit because I didn't hear from you. But, otherwise, Kenny came over yesterday. We hung out for a bi-” Craig cut me off before I was able to finish “So while I was getting beat up on and in the hospital overnight, you had Kenny over doing who knows what?” Craig said in a aggravated tone. Is he getting mad at me? Is he serious? I attempted to calm down, but shakiness shivers through my body. “Craig are you mad at me or something? Ugh-h, Kenny only came over because I was having a panic attack-” “So every time you have a spaz attack, Kenny is going to come to the rescue?” Craig scoffed.  Now I know he’s angry. “Craig, I don’t know what you have against Kenny, but if you think there’s something between us, then you must be blind.” I said in a stern voice. “I’m not stupid Tweek, I know when someone is getting boned and when someone isn’t getting boned.” Craig said. “Are you fucking kidding me you think I’m sleeping with Kenny?” “Sure does seem like it, you said he came to comfort you right? You’re always talking about him. Let me ask you this. did he ended up staying the night?” Craig stared me down when he asked the question. “He stayed the night because he didn’t want to go home-” “ Classic, he uses his classic charity case of course. You know Tweek, I fought for you, just for you to be sleeping around with that dirty blonde fuck!” “Craig please it’s nothing like that” I tried saying in a calm voice.“You could’ve just told me you wanted to fuck around, instead of keeping me hanging. But it’s fine, you do you man, but I would you like not to hang around me anymore.” Craig said angrily. “Are you fucking kidding me, if this is just some excuse for you to have a reason to break up with me, stop being a pussy and just fucking say it. I’m absolutely not having sex with Kenny, he’s just been there for me unlike you. All I did was ever love your dumbass, and this is how you’re going to treat me?” I said in a very angry tone. “Well, we are in a fake relationship, so the love wasn’t a hundred percent there anyways.” Craig said staring at me. I could feel the water starting to fill my eyes. “So what are you saying? You want to break up?” I said with a cracked voice. “I want our fake relationship to be over Tweek.” Those are the words I dreaded this whole time. Since the fourth grade, those are the words that felt like five-hundred daggers were stabbing my heart all at once. “Fine.” Is all I when leaving his room. After leaving his room I ran down the stairs and just darted out the Tucker residence. Never looking back. 

_ Craig’s POV. _

           I watched the blonde run away, leaving my room so quickly. In response, I turned my head into my pillow and starting yelling into it. The mixture of anger and sadness all hit me at once. I did what I was told to do. It fucking kills me the face Tweek made before leaving. The face of pain, betrayal, and agony. I loved him with all my heart, and I wanted to show Tweek how I felt, but this whole situation fucked up whatever we could’ve had. I fucked up and Tweek will never forgive me. Never,

           “I see you got it done, because he isn’t here and the front door is wide open.” My asshole of a dad said. “I fucking did it alright, are you happy?” I scowled at him. “He was a distraction and you know it. You could’ve ended your football career forever, over some boy that probably would’ve not lasted any longer than it already did.” Thomas hissed back. “Just fucking leave me alone already. I’ve had enough of torment for a day. Just please leave me alone.” I said with a my voice cracking. “You needed this Craig. You'll understand one day I promise.” Thomas said as he left Craig’s room, Fuck you, you fucking asshole. You just costed me my fucking love life. Tweek is my life. Now was my life..

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate cliff hangers as much as you do! What will happen next? I have a lot of ideas for the next chapters! I really enjoyed writing these past chapters. I tried putting as much detail as possible, but it might be crap. Oh well! Since these chapter's did come early, doesn't mean I won't post again this Thursday coming up! Just to let you guys know, I'm probably going to use some lyrics from artists I listen to, to be used into the story somehow, someway. Like I said before, I just doing what I feel will fit the story good. I hope that's okay! I hope you enjoyed these chapter's! Have a great day!


	7. Chapter Seven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey party people! Team no sleep am I right? cx. Sorry that this wasn't exactly posted on Thursday. BUT! An extra chapter is added! You're welcome ;) Anyways, I liked how these chapter's went. So hopefully you do too!   
> BTW: Disclaimer. I obviously don't own anything of South park. A song is mentioned in these chapters, I don't own any rights to the song either. Just had to put that in! Okay enjoy!!!

**Chapter Seven:**

**_Craig’s POV:_ **

“You know you’re a fucking idiot.” a young voice said. My vision is blurry as I was waking up. “What do you want Tricia.” I responded. Tricia was looking straight at me, while I was still laying down on bed. “Stop like everything is okay! It’s literally almost been two weeks! Why haven’t you tried to talk to Tweek? You know damn well that you had a for real thing for Tweek, and now you completely messed that up.” Tricia hissed back. “What do you know, you don’t know anything. I had no fucking choice. The past is in the past. I can’t do anything to change that now.” I said as I turned away from her, covering my face with the blanket. I felt the blanket rip completely off my body. “What the hell is wrong with you. You always giving everyone this type of an impression that you are independent and have a I-don’t-give-a-fuck attitude, but in reality you’re the biggest pussy out of all they guys in South Park! You didn’t have to listen to dad, you’ve rebelled with everything else in life when it comes to him, why didn’t you do it this time? This was the one you should’ve fought for!” Tricia was basically yelling at me. I sat up, with fury in my eyes. Who the hell do she think she is? I sat up against the headboard and said “It was a fake relationship to begin with.” I said quietly.  “You know and I know it was never a fake relationship. Why did you do this? Doing this makes you seem more like a man? You want to live up to dad’s standards? Have you seen what kind of “man” he is? You know what? You do that, be like dad. Your stupid ass lost the best boy out there, and because he’s awesome someone else is going swoop him up, and that’s when you’re going to feel dumber than you already do. Fuck you, you damn idiot.” Tricia said and stuck up her middle finger towards me while walking out the door. She’s always been vulgar with me, but she’s never talked to me like that. I know deep down she’s right. I got up, and went to the bathroom to proceed with my daily activities of being suspended. I can’t believe I’m actually going to say this, but I kinda miss school. Being suspended sounded amazing at first, but with my parents basically taking everything away from me, it has felt like I’ve been under house arrest. The only thing my parents let me still have was my phone, I’m assuming for safety purposes. I walked over to the bathroom to take a leak. It’s been a struggle to do anything, with my broken left wrist. After quickly peeing, I reached over the sink to quickly wash my hands, to only feel a buzz in my pocket. 

**Token: Hey man, is everything okay with Tweek? I know u r suspended but he hasn’t been at school as long as you’ve been and I know he isn’t suspended.**

What? Tweek didn’t tell anyone we broke up? I thought it would spread like wildfire about the news.

**Me: It’s a long story dude. I can explain another time.**

**Token: uh ok? What did you guys break up or something?**

**Me: I said I can explain another time..**

**Token: Holy shit dude you guys broke up?!?!? Why didn’t you tell me?**

**Me: Congrats genius. You should’ve figured it out before. I mean you said you haven’t seen him. It’s been over a week since he hasn’t been at school.**

**Token: I did ask him at first. He said he had the flu. But hasn’t responded to any other of my messages. Dude can I come over after school???? We gotta talk now!**

**Me: Sure, I don’t care. Don’t tell anyone that we broke up. I don’t want to be bombarded with millions of messages.**

**Token: Okay sure no problem.**

 

What the fuck, Tweek hasn’t been in school, so where could he be? I shouldn’t leave the house, but I have to make sure he’s okay. I got dressed quickly, and put my blue jacket along with my classic blue chullo hat. I walked in a fast pace, trying to get to the Tweak residence as fast as possible. I’ve literally only gone outside to go to therapy sessions and doctor checkups, so it’s nice to just go out on my own. Tweek has to be home, he probably had a horrible episode and now is secluded in his room. I know his parents are working right now, so I’ll have to figure it out on my own. I finally arrived to the two storied brown house. It’s day time, so it’s hard to tell if any lights are on. Tweek’s blinds are always closed. For one, he hates the light, and two he fears the outside world. Hmm, maybe their back door is open. I quickly walked to the back of their house, luckily there is no gates, so this made no issue to walk back there. I arrived to the glass sliding door to peak inside. I observed the empty kitchen, and I squinted my eyes to see if there is any movements in the living room, but nothing at all. I tried giving the sliding door a nudge, but nothing. Fuck, he might just be in his room. I’m going to throw rocks at the window, and I know Tweek, he”ll freak out, but will be curious enough to peak out the window. I ran towards the front of his house, and I hid behind a bush and found a couple small rocks. I swing my right arm back and hit Tweek’s rooms window. I ducted down and waited for a response. He'll won’t look the first time, but the few following times should work. Two, three, four times, nothing at all. Fuck, so he isn’t home. If he isn’t home the only other place he could be at his parents coffee shop, he might be working to get things off his mind. I starting walking in the cold breezy Colorado weather. I tell myself, I don’t care about anything or anyone, but I’m here looking like a lunatic, searching for my ex boyfriend. Shit man, Tricia is right. I am a fucking coward. I do love Tweek with all my heart, but I was afraid to show my emotions to him. I just fear, if I show someone any type of emotions, people will be take advantage of me. So many people get screwed over because their emotions are taken advantage of. I didn’t want to happen to me, but I chose the wrong person to shun those feelings to. Tweek Tweak, the shaky, sweet, sarcastic, beautiful, emerald green eyed boy who cares so much about other people, but forgets to love himself was hurt by me, the dumbass that listened to the wrong person. My feelings has always been numb to everyone, but my feelings for him are compassionate. I have to fix this, no matter how long it takes. 

 

I finally was looking at Tweek Bros. Coffee from across the street. This is going to be a tricky one. If I look through the window, Mr. Tweak or Mrs. Tweak are definitely going to see me. Fuck it, they know by now. I know they’re going to be pissed at me, but I gotta know how he’s doing. I walked across the street and placed my hands onto the wide windows, so I can see better inside. I easily saw Mr.Tweak at the cash register and Mrs. Tweak appeared to be preparing a drink for a customer, but no sight of Tweek. God damnit, where is this kid? Mr.Tweak’s pair of eyes, caught my face against the glass, shit. He walked away from the cash register and headed towards the front door. Shit he’s going to beat my ass. “Craig. What are you doing here.” Mr.Tweak said walking towards me. “I uh-h, I was just uh, checking to see if Tweek is-” “No Tweek isn’t here, and I’m definitely not telling you where he is or going to be. My son, has had his bad moments in his lifetime, but right now he’s going through his worst moments. No thanks to you.” Those words felt like lightning shooting through my heart and soul. Mr.Tweak has never been a physical person, but shit his words hurt. “Mr.Tweak please let me explain.” I was basically begging him to let me talk. “What? Explain to me, that how you’ve ripped my son in half. That you broke up with him, just because he has other friends that care about him? I’m sorry Craig, we all now see who you truly are. I’d prefer you stay away from my business and home. And indefinitely stay away from my son.” Mr.Tweak said as he walked back into his shop. He didn’t even give me a chance to talk. Water kept growing into my eyes as I was still staring at the shop. This is the first time, I’ve ever heard and seen Mr.Tweak been so defensive over his son. So, I know for sure, I fucked up. I couldn’t hold it anymore, I tears kept draining from my eyes as I was walking back home. Why did I have to listen to my dad, I really should’ve fought for Tweek. I did it physically, but I definitely failed at doing it emotionally. I turned around to see wild blonde hair, hiding behind a newstand. Is that Tweek?


	8. Chapter Eight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek's breakdown.

**Chapter Eight:**

_ Tweek’s POV. _

 

**Ken-Dawg: Tweek seriously dude, what is wrong. You’ve been sick before, but you always text me either way. You’ve been gone from school way too long, seriously what’s going on??**

**Me: Kenny, I really don’t feel like talking. I'll explain when I go back to school.**

**Ken-Dawg: School’s almost over, I’m coming over. U better be there, don’t hide like you have been the last few times.**

**Me: Kenny please…**

**Ken-Dawg: I’m serious, be at your house after school.**

 

“ _ Worst Luck”  _ by 6lack,

“ _ Why do you wanna love me so bad?  _

_ Haven’t you heard about my miserable past, critical past, pitful past?  _

_ I swear no matter what I touch it breaks, so I no longer wanna see your face. _

_ I got worst luck with love _

_ Worst luck with love  _

_ Maybe I ain’t working enough  _

_ Hurting enough  _

_ I swear I got the worst luck with love  _

_ Worst luck with love  _

_ Maybe I ain’t working enough  _

_ Hurting enough  _

_ No No… _

I layed on my bed, blasting music in my earbuds. I’ve never been so sleep deprived in my life. My thoughts and feelings have kept me awake like a night owl. Almost two weeks ago, my “relationship” ended with Craig. The pain still lingers from Craig ending things with me. I remember running home, pushing my dad aside as he opened the door, and sprinting into my room. I ran over to my desk which had a bunch of coffee cups and papers, and sliding them all over towards the wall. “Fuck everything!” I grabbed my lamp, smashing it against the wall. Watching the glass shatter all over the wall, and floor. Next, I looked over my shoulder, and pushed my wooden dresser to tip it over causing a very loud thud, and vibration that shook the floor. “I don’t deserve anything! Everything, is always taken away from me! My happiness, my sanity, my fucking life! I can’t do it anymore!” I ran over towards my bed, ripping the blankets, sheets, and pillows off the mattress, throwing them towards the wall, like garbage. I grabbed my mattress flipping it over, tossing it over towards the war zone I had created. I felt a strong pair of arms wrapped around my back reaching around my stomach, tackling me over to the floor. “Son calm down! Relax!” “No fuck everything, I don’t deserve anything!” I continued to struggle with my dad’s weight overpowering me. “Stop saying that! Just relax we can talk this out!” “No, no! No one cares about me! All I do is try to please everyone else, and it gets me nowhere. The one person who I thought that cared about me, ripped me into fucking shreds and tossed me to the curb like if I was nothing!” I screamed to him. I gathered enough strength to push myself uplifting my weight and my dad's weight along with me. “Tweek, please son calm down! Look! Look! You’re scaring your mother!” My father yelled out. I was able to push myself up in a standing position, but my dad still holding me, faced me towards my mother. My mom had her hands covering her mouth, and also had tears rolling down her face. I stared at her, I’ve never seen her so distressed and afraid in my life. That made me drop my whole dead weight towards the floor, and my dad finally trusting me enough to place me down slowly on the floor. My tears filled the green velvety floor that surrounded me. “Son, what the hell happened. I mean you’ve had you’re panic attacks, but at this point you’re just being destructive!” I brought myself into a sitting position, because those words made my body temperature rise again. “You know what dad? Why the hell should I tell you? You’ve never cared about me! You only care about your fucking business. You’ve never care about my well being, because I know you’ve guys have been giving me meth laced coffee since I was a child!” The words that released from my mouth, caused my parents face go into complete shock. “All those doctors visits, all those therapy sessions, they all told you that I was fucked up because of the shit that you gave me, but you denied it all and still give it to me till this day! So you have no right to talk to talk!” I yelled furiously. Shock was all I could see in my parents faces, they have never heard me talk back to them like that. Honestly, I was expecting for my dad to beat the crap out of me, but instead he turned away with his head faced down to the floor. “You knew about the coffee?” My father said subtly. “I’ve always known dad.” I said quietly, but still in a stern voice. “If you knew, why didn’t you tell us?” my father said. “I didn’t tell you because I was scared to tell you. I figured you had a reason behind it.” I responded. “Why didn’t you stop drinking the coffee then Tweek?” he finally turned around and asked. “Don’t you think I’ve tried? Basically every time I tried letting it go, I would relapse. Most of my panic attacks were caused by the relapse.” I said in a soft tone. At this point, I just see my father burst into tears. I’ve never seen anything besides blinking come from my dad’s eyes, and to see actual tears come out of my dad’s eyes, it completely caught me off guard. “I’m so sorry Tweek, I just was experimenting with coffee flavors and I couldn’t test it on anyone else and I.” My dad choked up on his words. Wiping a few tears, he regained to talk again and said “I was selfish to you, this whole time. I should’ve not given you the coffee in the first place. I should’ve seen that this was hurting you. Your my son, not an object.” he said quietly. This time, it was my face in total shock. My instincts told me to jump up, and wrap my arms around him. My father was in shock with the arms around his body. Myself and my dad, never hugged, never said “I love you”, nothing at all, therefore, he slowly wrapped his arms around mine. “Do you forgive me son? You don’t have to right away, but-”  “It’s okay dad. I forgive you. I don’t blame you. I was just saying stupid crap because I was upset.” I playfully said. I felt another pair of arms behind my back wrapping around my body. It was my mother, and I felt her head against my shoulder. We all stood silent for a moments that felt like forever. “Honey?” asked my Father. “Yes dear?” she quietly responded. “We have the best boy in the whole town.” he said confidently. “We sure do honey.” she said smiling. My father eventually let go, and wiped a few of his tears and said “So, whatever you were very upset about helped us resolve our issues, but I want to know what made you so distressed. Please don’t feel like you can’t talk to me. I’m here for you son.” With arguing with my dad, it slightly made me forget what had happened with myself and Craig. I deeply sighed and responded “It’s time that I was completely honest with you guys. Let’s go downstairs and sit. I’ll clean my room later.” 

 

I was able to tell everything to my parents. Everything from the beginning, the first “fake” breakup to the current one. I was able to tell them the actual feelings I had for Craig, to Craig breaking up with me, because he thought I was sleeping around with Kenny. They were shocked, but most of all my dad was super upset. “Tweek, I think it’s best if we keep you home for awhile, I know Craig isn’t at school now, but I’d rather you recover even if he is or isn’t there.” My dad said in a mad tone. “Okay dad, okay.” I responded. Back to the present, it’s crazy to think this happened almost two weeks ago, but the pain in my heart still ripples on a daily basis. I got up, from my bed and hummed along to the rest of “ _ Worst Luck”. _

“ _ I ask you what the fuck you want,  _

_ Just say I want you, _

_ Are you crazy? _

_ You can have it all, _

_ Why settle for me? _

_ You’re doing good  _

_ You should keep going  _

_ Don’t back petal for me. _

_ So why do you want to love me so bad? _

Fuck these lyrics are hitting me harder than I’d expect it would. My eyes are unbelievably sore from crying the past few weeks. I literally have no tears left, and if I did cry more my eyes would begin to sting. To prevent from crying again, I took off my headphones, and walk towards the staircase to reach the kitchen. Looking at my coffee pot, realizing there was no coffee left, Shit. There was no more ingredients left either to make anymore, ugh-h. My parents probably did this on purpose so I’d leave the house. Ugh fuck, okay I guess I’ll take a quick trip to coffee shop. There’s still an hour left of school, so I can make it to the shop quickly, and be still be able to make it back on time to see Kenny. I put my shoes on and grabbed my keys to get ready to leave my house. I quickly locked the front door, and deeply inhaled the bitter cold air. I walked over towards the sidewalk to notice footprints in the snow. What the hell? I followed the footsteps that lead to the backyard. I see the footsteps stopped at the sliding door, and it seems that the footsteps stopped at the door, and then went back to the sidewalk. What the fuck? Is someone spying on me? Shit, okay, it should be safe enough to walk over to the coffee shop, I mean, if I see anything suspicious, I’ll run to the coffee shop. But what if someone is actually stalking me or my family? My heart rate went up with all of the thoughts filling up my head. I put my headphones to help distract my mind. Pulling out my headphones, and picking the  _ 6lack _ radio station on pandora. I listen to a lot of things that I can relate to, and personally  _ 6lack  _ songs are really hitting what I’m feeling right now. I continued walking, and started to get closer to my destination. I was able to see my parents coffee shop, but what caught be off guard, I was able to see a very familiar body. I jolted, and hid behind a newstand. Shit, is it who I think it is? I peaked once again to see a tall, lanky, troubled boy, Craig. Fuck, why am I getting butterflies, he hurt me more than ever, and yet, I’m still getting butterflies. I peaked over the newsstand once more and made eye contact with the blue teary eyed boy. Shit! He saw me. “Tweek! Hey wait!” Craig yelled. No he can’t do this to me. I began to run the opposite direction. If I hear any his words right now, I don’t know how I’d exactly react.


	9. Chapter Nine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guilt.

**Chapter Nine:**

_ Tweek’s POV. _

 

I began sprinting to run away from Craig. “Tweek! Come on! Let me just talk to you! Please!” Craig yelled out behind me. The cold air was rushing past my face full of watery tears, “Just leave me alone!” I yelled back. I made a quick turn into a person’s backyard, and hopped through many fences. “God damn it Tweek!” Craig grunted. He plays football and baseball, but I do soccer and cross-country so I’m basically built to run. After a few more fence hopping, I made a quick right turn, and I was able to see my house across the street. I quickly darted from the street, and quickly checked to see no oncoming traffic, and I finally reached my front yard of my house. I tried gaining air into my lungs, breathing hard, and finally reaching over to my left pocket to retrieve my keys. My hands were shaking so much, I couldn’t even grab the keys properly. I got grip of the key to open the bottom lock, until I felt a my body completely go to the right, landing into the snow. I was dazed out for a second, I was facing up towards the sky. I heard heavy panting to my right side. “God damn it Tweek, you fast-t f-fucker. Why-y did you make me have-e to tackle you-u.” Craig said still panting pretty hard. “Fuck you, you fucking-g asshole, you know-w I don’t want to see you.” I said as I still was catching my breath. Craig took a deep breath, and said “You-u could’ve just stayed and let-t me talk.” “I don’t-t have time for you sarcasm. I’m going-g inside.” I said while getting up. I felt his hand grab mine, pulling it down to indicate not to go. “Let go of me Craig!” I yelled out. “Let me just explain myself please.” Craig exclaimed. “No! You we’re pretty clear before, you’ve caused me enough pain. Just let me go.” I said with a cracking voice. I was able to slip out of his grip and I darted towards the door again. “God damn it Tweek! Let me just talk, can’t we just talk?” Craig said as he was approaching me once again. “I swear to god if you touch me again Craig, I’ll-” “What? You”ll hit me? Go ahead, I’m a fucking jerk, and I know I deserve it! So do it!” Craig yelled out, and he was pointing towards his face. “I don’t want to hit you, I want you to leave.” I said in a serious tone. I was able to turn the doorknob and finally opening the door. My eyes were just full of tears, in some type of way, I was so happy to see Craig, but the other part of me remembers the pain. I felt Craig’s hand grab onto my right hand. “Please come on Tweek, I’m not going to budge.” Craig said in serious. “What do you not get about leave me alone please! Just go!” I started to cry out. I finally get to see Craig’s eyes turn crystal blue, because his eyes became red from tears filling in his eyes. “Hey! What the fuck do you think you are doing?” I hear another voice call out. I see a orange parka running towards Craig. It’s Kenny and he does not seem happy. “Get the fuck out of here Tucker!” Kenny said as he pushed Craig. “What the fuck McCormick, this has nothing to do with you! So you back the fuck off!” Craig said angrily. “Tweek’s parents told me everything. You fucking asshole, you really have balls to come over here! No, not under my watch! So get the fuck out of here Tucker!” Kenny exclaimed. “Kenny please, don’t.” I went up to Kenny reaching at his chest to back him off. Kenny grabbed my hand and put my whole body behind him. “Kenny just fuck off already, you don’t know shit, I don’t mind fighting you to get to Tweek.” Craig said with fury in his eyes. “I got nothing to lose Tucker, you’ve got a bruised up face and a broken wrist. This is an easy win, and I don’t mind breaking the other wrist!” Kenny growled back. “Tweek come on, this dude really? You know he’s just going to fuck you over, like how the rest of his crew did!” Craig exclaimed. “Hey whoa, whoa, whoa what’s going on?” I turned around to see Stan and Kyle running towards our direction. “Oh great more of you assholes.” Craig grunted. “What’s going on Kenny?” Kyle exclaimed. “This asshole, broke up with Tweek, because he thought I was fucking around with him, and now he’s not leaving Tweek alone.” Kenny said staring at Craig. “What the fuck Craig? Haven’t you heard? Kenny is seeing Butter’s right now, they’ve been a thing for awhile now! So, Kenny and Tweek have always been close friends. Why are you getting worked up about this?” Stan asked. “Oh Stan, Kyle that’s not just it, all Tweek wanted to do was tell Craig how he actually felt-” “Fine! I’ll fucking leave. I fucking tried. I’m-m done.” Craig said with tears running down his eyes. “Craig!” I yelled out. Kenny grabbed my hand and said “No, Tweek, no he doesn’t deserve it. Come on Tweek, let’s go inside.” “Is it okay if we could come in too?” Kyle asked. I nodded and looked towards Craig’s body distancing farther and farther. “Come on Tweeks.” Kenny said as he gripped onto my hip and pulled me in to go inside my house. 

 

“Can I ask what the fuck just happened?” Kyle exclaimed. “Tweeks, is it okay if I can tell them? If you don’t want them to know, I totally get that.” Kenny looked at me as he asked. “It’s fine, it’s going to spread out anyways.” I said quietly. We all sat in my living room, and Kenny went on telling Stan and Kyle what had happened. I should be helping out explain the story with Kenny, but all I can think about is Craig. I’ve never, ever seen him so emotional in my life. I’ve never seen his eyes so blue in my life. I can’t get over seeing him so hurt. Maybe he truly wanted to tell me something, but my stubborness broke him. I’ve never felt so guilty. “Jesus christ, I didn’t suspect anything like this at all. You’re relationship seemed so real with him.” Kyle said sympathetically. “I thought it was real too. I’ve honestly never been so broken in my life.” I said quietly. “Is that why you haven’t been at school either? Everyone has noticed, but everyone assumed since Craig is suspended, and we thought that you were keeping him company or something.” Stan said. Kyle came closer to me to bring me into a hug. “I’m really sorry this is happening to you. You don’t deserve this. You can hang with us, so you don’t have to deal with Craig.” Kyle said smiling. “Yeah I agree. We’ve got your back Tweek.” Stan said confidently. “Thanks guys, I really do appreciate it. I’m just scared that Token, Jimmy, or Clyde are not going to be my friends because of this situation. I mean they’ve been-n his friends a lot longer than they’ve been friends with me, ngh.” I said. “That would be fucked up if they did change up. I don’t think they will because that’s not like Jimmy or Token. Maybe Clyde, because he listens to anything Craig says.” Kenny stated. “Guy’s I don’t know. I just maybe want to go talk to him, he seems like he’s being genuine and-” “No Tweek, he’s doesn’t deserve anything. He hurt you more than you imagined.” Kenny quickly said. Stan and Kyle both looked at each other. “ I don’t know Kenny, maybe there is some miscommunication. Maybe there was a reason behind how he acted. I mean I’ve never seen Craig Tucker cry ever in my life, but he was crying as he was walking away.” Kyle said. “Crying doesn’t mean shit. If he was being truly genuine, he’s really gonna have to prove himself.” Kenny said in a stern voice. 

 

_ Craig’s POV: _

 

I can’t believe this is happening. I fucked up so badly. Kenny was never into Tweek, because he’s been with Butters. I was jealous of Kenny for a bit, but now I feel like a complete idiot. Now, Tweek is going to be protected under Kenny’s wing. I can’t fight him, because I already look like a douchebag, and fighting Tweek wouldn’t help my current situation with school and with my physical health. Fuck man, fuck. I finally arrived to my house. Luckily as I walked in no one was there. I quickly ran into my room and I dialed Token’s number. “Hello?” “Hey dude, are you on your way? I really need to talk.” I asked. “I was actually going to text you saying, I was going to Nichole’s, but is it an emergency?” Token asked. “Yes dude, I really fucked up with Tweek, and I need your help, please Token, please.” I said as my voice started to crack. “Alright dude, I’m on my way. I’ll be there in five minutes.” “Alright thanks bro.” I said as I hung up. I have to find a way back to Tweek. I know, I messed up. I know, I shattered his heart. If I could just go back in time, and tell my dad to fuck off for trying to force me to break up with Tweek, none of this would’ve happened. Finally, before getting lost in my thoughts, I heard my doorbell ring, and I ran down the stairs. I opened the door to see Token on the other side. “Hey man.” Token said. “Hey dude, come in.” I said as I lead him in. “So what in the fuck is going on? You and Tweek have been acting like psychopaths.” Token said. “You got time to talk right?” I said quietly. “Yeah dude, spill everything.” Token exclaimed. “Alright here goes nothing.” I said. 

I ended up telling Token every single bit. I told him how my dad forced me to break up with Tweek, and I told him how Kenny, Kyle and Stan we’re there to defend Tweek. I told him absolutely everything. “Holy shit dude, you fucking hate drama, but you’ve been hit with a butt-load of it.” Token said. “I know man! I don’t know what to do, All I know is I want Tweek to be back in my arms. He doesn’t belong anywhere else. I need him Token.” as I finished saying my sentence, my eyes began to water again. “Fuck, I know you’re serious about this because I’ve never seen you sentimental towards anybody in my life.” Token said. “I fucking know dude, I hate being this weak, but for him I’ll be a the weakest bitch if I have to be.” I said with my voice cracking. “Alright dude, okay calm down. We can fix this. You said that Kenny, Kyle, and Stan know everything right? Well, I’ll tell them all to meet at my house. I’ll make some bullshit up about I got a new car or something, and we will both explain everything to them.” Token said in a reassuring tone. “Seriously dude? Is that cool with you? I don’t want to get you involved if you don’t want to.” I said. “Dude, you’re my bro, and Tweek is my bro too. I know you two really love each other, there’s no way I wouldn’t help you guys out.” Token said smiling. “You’re awesome dude.” I said smiling. “No problem man, how soon do you want this to happen?” Token asked. “As soon as possible.” I stated. “Alright, I’ll tell them to come after school tomorrow.” “Alright man, you’re awesome dude.” “No problem man, hey dude, as much as I want to stay, Nichole is waiting around for me, so I gotta get going. I’ll text you okay?” Token said. “Alright dude, no problem. Thanks again man.” I said as I walked him out the door. Man I haven’t been so relieved in such a long time. 


	10. Chapter Ten.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happiness.

**Chapter Ten:**

 

_ The following week. _

_ Token’s POV: _

<Group Chat: With Kenny, Kyle, and Stan>

**Me: Hey dudes! I gotta show you my new whip! We could take it for a drive!**

**Kyle: Don’t you only got your learners permit? You can’t drive without a parent.**

**Me: Don’t be a buzzkill Kyle. We can just go around the block if that would make you feel better XD.**

**Stan: Dude, I’m not going all the way to your house just to see your new Honda Civic.**

**Me: It’s not a Honda Civic.**

**Stan: Oh, yeah I forgot, ur rich. So you probably got a nice car. Can’t you just tell us what kind of car it is???**

**Me: No, you guys have to come over here, I promise you it’s worth it.**

**Kenny: Dude wtf Kyle, if it's that cool, we r gonna take it for a cruise.**

**Stan: Look who finally decided to show up^^^^**

**Kenny: Stfu Stan, I was busy.**

**Kyle: You’re literally always on your phone bc u have no life Kenny.**

**Kenny: U right. Trust me you don’t want to know what I was doing.**

**Me: ……**

**Stan: Were you boning Butters?**

**Kyle: Stan! Don’t ask him that! Then he’s gonna go on a whole detailistic rant!**

**Kenny: ;))))))))**

**Stan: This early? Gross Kenny.**

**Kenny: I least I can get laid, unlike you two, “Oh we’re going slow”.. Maybe if you two finally fucked, maybe you guys wouldn’t be so uptight.**

**Kyle: Jesus Kenny calm down.**

**Me: Guys, this was about coming to my house to see my new car? How tf did it come to this?**

**Kenny: Idek, I’m sorry guys I still love you, my virgin friends. :3 <3**

**Stan: Stfu Kenny XD**

**Kyle: To answer your question Token, we will be there after school tomaro.**

**Stan: It better be a cool car.**

**Kenny: Agreed. Homecoming is tonight so I can’t exactly be late to Butter’s house.**

**Me: Stan and Kyle aren’t you guys going to HC?**

**Stan: No I can’t, the school council said as a part of my punishment, I can’t go to HC this year.**

**Kyle: Yeah since he can’t go, I’m just going to hang out at his house.**

**Kenny: Ayyyy, maybe you guys could do something then! ;)))))**

**Stan: Omfg Kenny stfu XD**

**Me: Jesus XD. Guys be at my house right after school.**

**Kyle: Okay we will be there.**

 

_ Craig’s POV:  _

 

“Okay look see, they’ll be here after school. So we gotta be here right away.” Token said showing me his phone. “Shit dude, I forgot that homecoming is tonight. Will you have time, I know you gotta get ready and crap. Nichole will be pissed if you’re late.” I said. “Don’t worry, I really just gotta suit up, and that’s about it. It’ll take me less than fifteen minutes.” Token said in a reassuring tone. “Dude, I owe you big time after this.” I said. “Naw bro, thats what I’m here for.” Token said as he nudged at my shoulder. “Cool dude, let’s get going, we can’t be late to school.” I exclaimed. “Alright let’s go.” Token said. We left the residence, and walked to the nearest bus stop. A long, squeaky, rusty bus arrived to our bus stop. Myself and Token boarded the bus slowly. Usually I used to sit in the back with Tweek, but ever since the break up, he sits in the front rows with Kenny, Kyle, Stan, and Butters surrounding him. They surrounded him like a human barrier, making sure that I wouldn’t even get to make a sound to Tweek. I walked up the bus, behind Token, and I searched for the wild blonde hair that I miss so much. As I was walking, I was able to connect the emerald green eyes along with mine. Tweek glanced at me, with a small smile, and quickly turned away. I smiled, but then heard “Move along Tucker.” Kenny grunted. “I’m just trying to get to my seat McCormick. Don’t be such a hothead.” I said sarcastically. “Watch your fucking mouth Tucker.” Kenny stood saying angrily. “Ken, hun, relax.” Butter’s said, sitting behind him and holding his shoulders. I smirked and continued walking towards my seat. I finally arrived, and sat next to Token. “What the fuck dude, you want to get on Kenny’s good side. Don’t get him all riled up.” Token said. “The dude hates me anyways, he’s going to get even more mad when he sees me at your house. Anyways,I’m going to just listen to music and close my eyes for a bit before we get to school.” I said as I pulled out my headphones and connecting it to my phone. “Alright dude.” Token said. 

 

On the bus ride all I could do was think. I’ve been back at school for a week now, but it hasn’t been the same since the break up. Rumors spread like crazy about the break up between myself and Tweek. I had girls like Bebe and Wendy come up to me saying that how I was an inconsiderate asshole to Tweek, and something about I don’t deserve happiness. At the moment, I acted like I didn’t care, but when they left, their words reminded me how right they were. The rumors that spread, had crazy made up stories along with them. Some people were even saying that I was trying to seduce Butters to get Kenny upset. This is why I hate people. A lot of people began to dislike me, but my group, Clyde, Token, and Jimmy all knew the real story, and backed me up completely. It honestly hurts to see Tweek avoid me as much as possible. We used to sit together in all of our shared classes, but now he’s personally asked every teacher for his seat to be moved. What fucking sucks the most that in all of our shared classes, there’s at least one person in Cartman’s group that sticks around Tweek. Which doesn’t help me, because I never get a chance to talk to him. He takes different routes for classes too. Jesus chrisr, three o’clock can’t come any faster, I honestly can’t wait any longer to get Tweek back. I know have to be patient, because I know I hurt him, but once I get him, I promised myself to love him forever.

_ A few hours later. _

It’s finally three o’clock, but now I’m waiting for Token in front of the school. Jesus where the fuck is he, I can’t wait any longer. “Hey dude, you ready to go?” Token appeared out of nowhere, and said. “Yeah dude let’s go!” I exclaimed. “Dude calm the fuck, school just barely finished.” Token responded. I didn’t even respond, I just started to walk at a very fast pace to hurry to Token’s house. As we continued to walk, my mind ran through millions of thoughts. I need to make sure I explain myself well to Kenny. Tweek is the closest to Kenny, and if I can get through to Kenny, then I know I can get through Tweek. I’ll literally beg on my knees to Kenny if I have to, just to have Tweek back into my arms. We finally made it to the Black residence, to see Clyde at the front door. “Dude, what are you doing here?” I said seriously. “Token asked me to be here just in case shit goes bad.” Clyde responded. “Token really?” I said looking at Token. “Dude, Kenny hates you, and I just wanted to make sure that if something does go off, we got back up.” Token said reassuring me. “But it’s Clyde we’re talking about. He cries too much.” I responded laughing. “I can gladly leave, and if Kenny beats your ass that's on you dude.” Clyde barked back. “Both of you shut up. Look Craig.” Token said, showing me his phone.

**Kyle: Token we are five mins away.**

“Shit dude, I’m fucking nervous.” I said anxiously. “Dude, just relax. Don’t get Kenny worked up and everything should go smoothly.” Token responded. “They’re here!” Clyde exclaimed. “Hey dudes.” Kyle said smiling. “Hey guys.” we all responded to Kyle’s remark. “Whoa what the fuck. Token, what is he doing here.” Kenny said with approaching us closer. “Okay, guys. I’m sorry but I lied about the car. It was my only way to get you here to talk with Craig. “And why the fuck should I talk to Craig?” Kenny said with an annoyed tone. “He has a lot to say, and not necessarily bad. He wants to explain his side to the story with the whole Tweek situation.” Token responded. “Tucker, why do you got Token telling me all of this? Why aren’t you speaking?” Kenny darted his eyes towards me. I fucking hated how Kenny was talking to me, but I had to keep my cool. “Kenny, I know I messed up everything with Tweek, and I hate myself everyday because I hurt him so badly. Let me explain to you what exactly happened.” I said quietly. Kenny, Kyle, and Stan all just listened to the same repeating story that has been haunting me the past few weeks. Their facial expressions from anger turned into more sympathetic looks, Kenny even seemed to finally loosen up. “That is extremely fucked up. Your dad probably gave this an excuse to finally get you to break up with Tweek. Maybe because, he didn’t truly like Tweek or something, but whatever his reasonings is, he should’ve not interfered with it.” Kyle said. “Yeah, I didn’t completely believe what supposedly you did to Tweek. I know your cold-blooded, but I know you wouldn't intend to hurt Tweek.” Stan responded. “Kenny?” I said quietly. Kenny had turn the other direction, he seemed to be thinking very hard. “Are you being completely honest Craig?” Kenny said in a serious tone. “Of course Kenny, Tweek is my life. I haven’t been able to function without him. He gives me a reason to live in this shit hole of a town. Please Kenny you have to believe me.” I said as my began to water. Kenny turned around and had observed my face. “I swear to god Craig, if you do hurt Tweek one more time. I’ll beat the living hell out of you.” Kenny responded. “I swear I won’t hurt him Kenny. I don’t want to live like this anymore, I want to spend the rest of my days with him.” I said. “Holy shit, theres actual tears coming down Craig’s face! Hey someone take a picture!” Clyde exclaimed. Everyone began to laugh. “Fuck you assholes. I am a human being with human feelings.” I responded as I was wiping my tears. “Okay Craig, I believe you, but it’s going to take a lot to prove to Tweek and his parents to start letting you in again. Now let me tell you what's been happening with Tweek.” Kenny stated. Kenny explained everything that happened to Tweek since the break up. “Oh jesus fucking christ. I can’t believe I caused him so much pain. Tweek out of all people doesn’t deserve to go through that. I’m so sorry.” I said as I started to tear up again. “Tucker, save your crying for Tweek. Don’t tell me your sorry, tell that to Tweek.” Kenny said seriously. “Kenny, is Tweek going to homecoming?” I asked. “No, he doesn’t want to go, he says because he doesn’t want to be by so many people, but I think because he thought he would be going with you.” Kenny sighed. “So he'll be home? I’m going there to apologize and I’ll beg on my knees for him to take me back if I have to.” I responded. “You do what you gotta do Tucker, but don’t expect Tweek to take you back right away.” Kenny said. “That’s fine, I’ll beg him everyday if I had to.” I responded. “Hmph. I gotta get going guys. Butters is waiting one me.” Kenny said. The rest of them explain the same thing, and had left the residence. “Hey dude, go find Tweek tonight. Tweek’s parents are having their shop open late, because they think they’ll get good business tonight after homecoming.” Token said. “Holy shit okay. Thanks so much dude. You’re awesome.” I said as I turned around and began to run. 

I checked my digital watch to see that it’s six thirty. Holy fuck we all spent three hours talking. Okay, okay, I’m going to confess everything to Tweek tonight, I just hope he will let me talk to him. It was starting to get dark outside, but the night never fazed me. As the sun started to disappear, I began to walk faster towards the Tweak’s residence. My heart began racing from the nervousness rippling through my body. I finally made it to Tweek’s house. I ran up the steps, and began to thud on the door. No response. It doesn’t seem anyone was actually home. So now I became desperate. “Tweek! Tweek! I know you’re there! I know you can hear me! Tweek! Tweek!” I was screaming on the top of my lungs. Still absolutely no response. Tears began to fill my eyes again. “I love you Tweek. I’m so sorry.” I said. I looked down, and I began walking home. Fuck, he’s so mad at me, and he still won’t talk to me. I thought those little smiles he gave me meant he was slowly starting give in, but I guess I was dead wrong. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I looked at my digital watch once again, and I realized it was getting closer to seven o’clock. It was pitch dark outside, but the darkness matched my current feelings. I was able to make it to my house. I unlocked the door, and saw an empty house. The empty house, gave me time to cry my eyes out. Why did I have to listen to my dad. My fucking selfish dad, but my selfishness caused all of this. Being perplexed of my overwhelming feelings, I heard tapping noises. I wiped my tears, and began to follow the tapping sounds. The sounds seemed to be coming from the kitchen. I slowly walked into the dark kitchen. What little I saw, there was nothing in the kitchen, but I heard the noises coming from the right of the room. I went to switch the kitchen lights on, and now saw a skinny body against the glass sliding door. My eyes widen to realize a teary eyed freezing Tweek was standing outside. “Tweek!” I ran towards the door, and quickly unlocked the door. I opened the door, and grabbed Tweek from his waist, and gave him a bear hug to his cold body. I couldn’t tell if he was anxious or extremely cold, because his body was shaking uncontrobally. “Tweek come follow me.” I tried to attempt to get him to walk, but he legs were so weak he stumbled. He was also unable to speak. I know for sure, he is unbeleiveably cold, and now might have a case of forstbite. I grabbed his whole body with my arm’s, holding him like a baby across my chest. I walked over towards the couch laying myself down, and placing Tweek on top of me. I grabbed the blanket that always sits on top of my couch and flipping it onto Tweek’s body. Tweek shaking still went into went into a fetal postion, cuddling against my body heat to warm up as quick as possible. “Tweek, what were you thinking? It’s freezing cold outside. You could’ve froze to death.” I said calmly stroking Tweek’s hair. Quick breathing was all I heard from the smaller boy, but then I hear  I’m-m ss-orry.” Tweek muffled. “What Tweek?” I turned my head closer to his face. “I’m-m sorry-y for-r everything-g.” Tweek said a little louder. “Tweek, baby, don’t be sorry about anything. This was all me, I was selfish. I wasn’t thinking about you. I’m promise, I’ll never hurt you like that ever again Tweek. You’re my life Tweek, I want you to be mine forever.” I explained to Tweek. “Is it real this time?” I hear a small chuckle from the shaky boy. “Dick. Of course, I want you to be my boyfriend. My for real boyfriend Tweek.” I chuckled. “That’s all I ever w-wanted C-craig. Is for you-u to be mine.” Tweek said quietly. I grabbed onto Tweek’s hips turning him around to face me, now he was hovering over me with the blanket still over his shoulders and back. I cupped the silky smooth pale face, connecting my eyes to the beautiful puffy emerald green eyes. Tweek began turning from pale to a slight pink color. He pushed himself onto my chest, and connected his smooth lips against mine. It felt like fireworks sparked with his lips connected to mine. The first kiss, was quick due to lack of oxygen in our heated lungs. I placed my hands behind the wild blonde’s head bringing his mouth closer to mine. This kiss was passionate and sensual, I ran my hands from Tweek’s head down Tweek’s back, moving his body closer onto mine. Tweek began to run his soft hands over my head, removing my hat, chucking it to the side. I’m not going to lie, having Tweek against me like this made me exteremly hard. I never thought this would happend to me, but Tweek is a perfect kisser, and it made me feel closer to him. Tweek parted, from my lips and pushed his body slightly back. We both began to catch our breath from our lustful lungs, “Craig, I’m extermely happy about this, but as much as I want to go to the next step. I think we should take things slow.” Tweek said softly. I pulled myself a bit, to relieve some tension. I ruffle my hair a bit and said “Of course Tweek, I don’t want you to think I only wanted that out of you.” “I know, I just wanted you to know, because I felt something against my ass as we were making out.” Tweek chuckled. “Don’t act innocent, I see your’s through your pant’s” I laughed. Tweek looked down at his crotch covering, he bulge with his hands. Pink cheeks rose from Tweek’s cheeks. “It’s okay babe, I get what you’re saying, I’d rather take things slow as well, to make sure we do things right this time.” I reassured Tweek. He pushed me down against the couch once again and gave me another sensual kiss. His tongue intertwined with mine, in the perfect pace. God I’m lucky, and blessed to have this boy back into my arms. He pulled back once again, “Craig, so we are together now?” Tweek asked queitly. I grabbed him my the collar of his shirt, and gave him a quick kiss. “Of course babe. Your mine now, you always have been.” I said smiling. “Okay babe-e.” Tweek said as he cuddled against my side. I wrapped my arms around his hip, as he settled his head against my chest. His legs were intertwhined with mine. All the pain, I endured had all left my mind. I kept pinching myself to make sure this wasn’t a dream. Thankfully I wasn’t dreaming, but Tweek was at this point. The cold must’ve taken his energy, and he used whatever left energy he had left on our makeout, so it doesn’t suprise me he’s knocked out. I was just embracing the moment, as I was stroking his hair, I lifted my head and gentely kissed his smooth forehead. I’m completely lucky, and forver grateful that I was given a second chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! Lot's of stuff happened sheesh! I hope you enjoyed the chapters!   
> I know what you're thinking. When is the smut going to come? You keep teasing us! I know guys, I know. But! I really want for the characters to be built up to the moment. Fluff makes the smut seem more real.Patience is a virtue! But I promise you it's coming soon ;) also, I want them to age up a little but bc I don't want people complaining they are too young and crap. 
> 
> ANYWAYS. I do have to tell you guys that, I might or might not be able to post next weeks chapters because I leave out of country for vacation next week Wednesday. BUT! i might be able to work on some chapters this weekend! I will for sure keep you guys updated okay? :) 
> 
> I really hope you guys liked the chapters.! Please feel free to leave your thoughts, concerns, etc. Feedback is always nice! Anyways have a great night/day!


	11. Chapter Eleven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freshman year done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
> A few notes.   
> Thank you guys so much for being so patient for the new chapters. I know I'm a few days off. I came back from my vacation, and I was adjusting to being back home. Catching up with school, and work has me pretty busy, but I didn't forget about you guys!   
> Okay, now story news. So I did kinda skip through all of freshman year for the boys for various of reasons.   
> I do want to push on more NSFW stuff, but I'm just afraid, I'll get crap if I have them still young. (I mean come on, a lot of us did stuff at this age.) But!!! They are starting to explore things. (if you know what I mean ;) ) So therefore, If anyone disagrees with the story, please, just read the non-smut like content. Or don't read the story at all. Again, I'm not stopping my story. (It's fictional characters so I really don't see the problem?)   
> Anyways! Thanks again for the support and enjoy these chapters!

**Chapter Eleven:**

_ Craig’s POV: _

 

         Man where do I start. Alright, to begin with, freshman year went by really fast. I mean, after all the crap that myself and Tweek went through in the beginning of the year, the year seemed to just drift by. Why? Well, because, Tweek and I became extremely close. We are basically glued to each other all the time. Before, it was just holding hands in the hallways and making small chat. Now, it’s either, us sucking onto each other faces, or giggling into each other like little girls. It’s gay, I know, but after confessing my love for Tweek, and him feeling the same way, I never want to go back how things used to be. Also, I don’t give a shit now, I’m all gay for Tweek, and I hate the moments we are away from each other. For example, Tweek tried out for the freshman soccer team. Since he has so much talent, of course he made it. He tried out for the forward position, and my god when I watched him try out, let me tell you, he looked really good in the green and white uniform. Anyways, the downfall is that during the spring as well, I was in baseball. I was the second baseman for the Park High Cows, and with Tweek playing soccer and myself playing baseball, we never had time to see each other. Either he had games or practices on day I didn’t have games, or visa versa. I will say though, whenever we did have the chance to go to either games, it was a heartwarming surprise. Like whenever I went to Tweek’s soccer games, I always caught my eyes trailing Tweek’s body. It drove me crazy to see him in his sweaty, chest tight, green and white uniform that shaped out his body so perfectly. To get to my point, we’ve made out plenty of times, and we’ve given each other hand jobs before, but we haven’t gone all the way. Whenever we get heated in the moment, I make sure to not over step Tweek’s comfort zone. He’s tried implying on giving me a blow job, but the trembles from his hands to his voice made me reassure him that he doesn’t need to rush into anything. Trust me, I want a blowjob, like any normal teenage boy, but again with the comfort zone thing, I guess. Time is a tricky bitch, especially on Tweek time, but as long as I’m with Tweek, any time I’m given with Tweek is a gift. 

_ Present Time: _

 

        It’s Thursday, and school’s finally out. No more homework, no more having to deal with grouchy ass teachers, or having to deal with wanna be cops/security to mess with you anymore, just time to be free. All I know is from these past few months of crazy scheduling, myself and Tweek got a lot of catching up to do. I finally listen to the final ring of the day and darted out of the small room. The halls filled with smiling grins and flying papers being tossed in the ugly hallways. All my eyes kept looking for was a five-foot-eleven-blonde boy named Tweek. I ran towards Mr.Mackey’s homeroom hoping to find Tweek. I turned the corner to see the exact person I was looking for. Tweek, now a tall (ish), lean, but same old nervous looking boy with his arms open wide looking towards me. I ran towards him, and grabbed him from is waist lifting him up, whilst his legs wrapping around my waist. His hands wrapped around the back of my neck and he pulled in for a short but passionate kiss. “Baby! Freshman year is done!” Tweek said with his golden smile. I reached in for another kiss. “Yes we did! The whole summer is ours babe!” I said grinning. “Oh hey gay boys!” I heard a familiar voice behind me said. I turned around with Tweek still attached to my waist to see Kenny and Butters. “Says the gayest couple in the school.” I said sarcastically. Tweek finally slid off my body and reached to Butters to give him a hug. As it became official with myself and Tweek, Kenny and Butters became official too. With them being together, Butters and Tweek became pretty close. I think it's mainly because whenever either of them is having a relationship issues, they go to each other for support. I think it’s nice, but I can’t say it’s the same with myself and Kenny. Kenny is cool and all, but the dude talks way too much about his sex life with Butters. “So fellas, are going to Clyde’s party tomorrow or what?” Kenny said. “No, I’m not going to that shit.” I said chuckling. “Craig come on! It’s going to be the first summer party! You gotta go!” Butters exclaimed. “Yeah Craig, come on it’s the summer, loosen up!” Tweek said looking at me. “Tweek, you always agree to go to any party, but then when we go you start to freak out.” I said sarcastically. He nudged at my side of the rib with a grin, and leaned into my side. I grabbed his hip bringing him closer to my body. “Fine I’ll go to the stupid party, but! I’m not cleaning after any fluids that come out of your bodies.” I said. Kenny chuckled and said “ Not even Tweek’s fluids?” “Shut the hell up Kenny.” I said with a blushing face. “Anyways boys, myself and Butters gotta go. We will see you at the party tomorrow!” Kenny said. Myself and Tweek started walking out the building, and I muttered “So babe, schools out, do you want to go do something?” He looked up and replied “I don’t know, I am kinda hungry. Wanna go eat something?” “Alright, what are you feeling?” I said. “Chinese?” “City Wok?” I asked. He nodded and we proceeded to walk. 

 

        Despite it being summer, it’s still pretty chilly outside. I really don’t know how Tweek does it. I always offer my jacket to him, but he always refuses to take it. Anyways, we finally made it to the bus stop, and waited for the bus to take us back to South Park. “Babe, we got a whole summer to ourselves, what are we going with all that time?” Tweek asked. “I don’t know, but as long as I’m with you, I don’t care what we do.” I replied. “That was kind of gay Craig.” Tweek snickered. “I’m trying to be affectionate dick.” I laughed. “Hm, sweet, but bitter, typical Craig.” Tweek replied. “This is why we can’t ever have nice things.” I nudged at him. “I’m just giving you crap Craig. Calm down.” Tweek said as he wrapped his arms around my side. I turned and wrapped my arms around his body, with his face and body pressing against my chest. We stood in silence, just embracing each other’s body presence and then we heard a car pull up next to us. “Hey! Love birds! Need a ride?” Clyde said in the passenger seat of his dad’s car. “Uh, we aren’t exactly going home.” I replied back. “Where you guys going?” Clyde asked. “City Wok, we were just going to take the bus, and walk from there.” Tweek replied. Clyde turned to his dad, and I’m guessing he was talking to him, and he finally said “I’m starving, so get in the car.” I looked over to Tweek and said  “I wanted this to just be us.” He shrugged, and said “It’s kind too late now.” “I’ll pay assholes, now come on!” Clyde became impatient. We walked towards the truck, and I opened the door to let Tweek in first. We finally got into the car, and Clyde says “Craigory Tucker, what a fine gentleman you’ve become. Holding the door open for Tweek and letting him in first, how sweet.” Clyde is god damn lucky his dad is in the car otherwise, I would’ve cursed him out. “Yeah, yeah Clyde, I’ve always had manners. Just around you I act different. Also don’t call me Craigory.” I replied. “Why is that Craigory?” Clyde asked. “Because you act like an animal, so I treat you like one.” I responded. I heard Clyde’s dad chuckle a bit. “Ouch that one stings, Tweek keep your dog on his leash, he’s misbehaving again.” Clyde said laughing. “Craig chill out, and sorry you hearing this Mr.Donovan. These two are always like this.” Tweek said chuckling. “Ha! Tweek’s got you by the balls man!” Clyde said loudly. “Clyde, relax already. Respect your friends.” Mr.Donovan chimed in. I laughed and said “Looks like your dad's got you by your balls man.” Everyone, including Mr.Donovan started bursting out laughing. Clyde crossed his arms and started to huff and puff. “Whatever guys whatever!” Clyde said. After a few more laughs, the car pulled up to City Wok, and Mr.Donovan said “Alright boys, we are here. Don’t eat too much.” “Tell that to Clyde.” Tweek said. “Hey!” Clyde shouted. We finally all got out of the car, and began to walk towards the crappy building. “Herro! Welcome to City Wok! Can I take your order please? Oh hi Donovan! You want your usual?” Mr. Kim said. “See people know me.” Clyde said to me. “Yeah that’s because you basically keep his business running. You’re always ordering from here.” I sarcastically replied. He scoffed, and said “Yeah, I’ll take the usual, and make it three of those orders.” “Okay your total is thirty-two dollars and fifty three cents. Cash or Credit?” Mr.Kim said. “Credit.” Clyde replied as he pulled out a credit card. “Okay sit down and your order will be ready in fifteen minutes.” Mr.Kim replied. We all finally reached a table, and I pulled a chair for Tweek, and let him sit before I sat down. We all finally sat down, and Clyde began to talk “Wow Craig, you’ve really have changed over the past few months. You went from asshole to sweetheart. Tweek what’s your secret? How did you make this happen?” “I’m only like this to Tweek, dick.” I said seriously. “I mean obviously, because you still treat everyone else like shit. Oh! I got it!” Clyde said loudly. Both myself and Tweek looked at each other in confusion. Clyde had his elbows on the table, and pointed at us and said “You’re so sweet to Tweek, because you finally got him to get onto his knees and take it.” I turned at Tweek to see his face turn completely red, and he also started to shake uncontrollably. “Clyde quit your shit, your making Tweek nervous.” I replied as I wrapped my arms around Tweek. “So it’s true! Damn I didn’t know you guys would get down and dirty that quickly! Good for you guys! Tweek’s shaking confirms everything.” Clyde said with a stupid grin. I know what to say to get this asshole to shut up. “Clyde. How do you know if he’s taking it? What if I like taking it up the butt instead?” I replied. “Ew what? You like taking it up the butt? Craig ew no, I don’t see it” Clyde said scoughing. “Hey man, you can’t say you wouldn’t like it, unless you’ve tried it.” I said winking at him. “What the fuck dude, I’m straight. I like giving dick, not receiving it!” Clyde exclaimed. “The-e way you keep being squeamish, says that you like taking dick.” Tweek spoke up. Both myself and Tweek bursted out laughing, while Clyde became pouty once again. “Shut up guys!” Clyde said with crossing his arms. “Donovan! Your order ready!” Mr. Kim yelled. Clyde quickly got up to get the food. “It’s way too easy to mess with him.” Tweek said. “Yeah it is, I hate how he’s always asking about our sex lives.” I replied. “Everyone does. I guess, because people are curious to see if we are as sexual as they are.” Tweek replied. “I mean, I can’t blame them, I always have a lot of hickeys all over my neck.” I said smirking at Tweek. “Shut up! At least I try to put them in not obvious places! You always give me hickeys where I can’t cover up!” Tweek said as he put his head closer to my chest. I grabbed his chin, and pushed his head up and attacked his adam’s apple. “Ngh-Ugh Craig stop! We are in public!” I sucked for about a few seconds more, and finally lifted my head up connected my eyes with his flushed but mad emerald green eyes, and said “I gotta mark my territory. Make sure that no one else can claim it.” I said smirking to him. Tweek was speechless and redder than a tomato. I turned around and to see Clyde holding the food, standing there. “First of all, remind me not to hang out with you guys anymore, and two, can you guys not get freaky here. I’m going to lose my appetite.” Clyde said as he carefully sat down. Both Tweek and I looked at each other and laughed. We began to eat our food, and finally chatted with normal conversations. 

 

          After we ate, Mr. Donovan picked us up, and drove myself and Tweek to my house. We said our goodbyes and left the car to walk towards my house. Tweek held back, and kind of just stared at me. “Aren’t you coming in?” I said confused. “It’s three o’clock I have to be at the coffee shop Craig.” Tweek replied. Shit I forgot he works today. “Why didn’t you just tell Mr.Donovan to drop you off at the coffee house? So it would save you the trouble of walking?” I replied. “I don’t know, I figured that since Clyde interrupted our time, we could at least walk together, and enjoy each other’s company.” Tweek said quietly. I felt butterflies emerge from my stomach. He’s the cutest thing I swear. I walked towards him and my hands cupped his face and my lips landed to his for a small soft kiss. “I love you.” I said staring into his eyes. He gave a small but cute smile and said “I love you too.” I smiled and grabbed his hand. We began to walk. It was just silence for a while. I guess both of us were just enjoying each other’s presence. But for me, I was kind of reflecting. How did it come to this? Don’t get me wrong, I love this, but how did I get so lucky? At one point, I was depressed, angry, and lost because I thought I had lost Tweek forever. His parents hated me at one point too, and it took them a long time to forgive me. I mean Mr.Tweak still has his walls up with me, but he realized this is what Tweek wanted, so he respected his son’s wishes. I really don’t deserve Tweek. He’s such a smart, wise, beautiful human being that deserves the world, but as long as I got him, I’ll try everyday to fulfill, his every need. “Hey Craig?” Tweek said softly. “Yeah babe?” I replied. “You know you mean the world to me. I-i know it’s cheesy and all, but despite everything we went through, I really appreciate what you’ve done for me.” Tweek said. We stopped and I turned towards him and said “Baby as long as I’m still breathing, I’ll do anything for you. You’re everything to me.” I said smiling. He smiled, and reached up for a kiss. Usually, we tend to roughly kiss, but I let Tweek control the kiss. I wanted to see what he wanted. The kiss was passionate, but slow. No domination, nothing but our tongues intertwining. Without breaking the kiss, he brought his body closer to mine, bringing his arms towards my back, rubbing each nerve, sending electricity all over my body. I had my right hand running through his wild, thick, blonde hair, and my other hand gripped to his left hip. Heated in the moment, we both heard glass tapping. We broke off, and turned to the left, to see Mr.Tweek pointing at the time. Tweek began to blush and smile. “I think we just made out in front of your dad.” I said laughing. He chuckled a little bit more “I think they’ve seen worse, and definitely heard worse from us.” Tweek said chuckling. Now I know he’s implying about the time, we both were in his room, giving each other hand jobs, man good times. “Alrighty babe, you should go in there before he goes crazy.” I said smiling. He smiled and reached in for another kiss. “Alright, after work, I’ll call you okay? You good to walk home babe?” Tweek asked. “Yeah don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine.” I said reassuringly. “Okay, I love you. Text me when you get home.” Tweek said as he walked away. “I love you too! I will!” I said shouting. He smiled at me and walked into the store. Man, I miss his touch already. 


	12. Chapter Twelve.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late nights.

**Chapter Twelve:**   
_ Craig’s POV: _

 

        Fuck, I can’t help myself. I unbuckle my pants, tossing them to the side and rub my hands against the thin underwear fabric that’s holding my hard erection. I sighed and lowered the underwear all the way down to my ankles. Shit this is good enough I can’t take it anymore. I slowly panted as my hand slowly touched my sensitive erection. Fuck, every single time, Tweek makes me like this. Remembering, the passionate make out we both shared, made my mind go insane all day.. His little moans, or small whimpers that vibrates in my mouth sends fireworks all over my body. I slowly stroked, as I tried to relive the hot sensation my body felt with Tweek. His taste, so familiar now, intertwining with my mouth, connecting to a deeper level. I started stroking at a faster pace. His hands wondering my back, feeling every single nerve possible, sending an intense wave of pleasure. Fuck, I’m getting so close, I slowed down my pace, but now sensually thrusting my cock into my hand. My hands gripping onto his hair and hip, bringing our heated bodies closer, crotch against crotch, and feeling both of our heat. “ _ Fuck, fuck, fuck.”  _ I spurted out. Holding onto my erection, my seed began to explode. After a few more seconds of release, I finally began to slowly breathe, with my head tilted back, I thought. Shit if Tweek makes come this quickly now, I really don’t know how I’m going to handle myself whenever Tweek and I decide it’s time. Finally, after a few more breaths, I look down at my stomach. Shit I got some on my bed. I slowly got up to retrieve some tissues from my night stand. Standing naked, I got up to grab some tissues, and then I heard some vibrations coming from my bed. I walked over, to see Tweek’s caller ID on the screen. I picked up and said “Hey babe.” “Craig you’re still up? I didn’t wake you did I?” Sheesh little does this kid know that I was up because of him. “No, no, I was up. I uh couldn’t sleep.” I replied back. “Oh, I can’t sleep either.” Tweek replied back. I heard a weird noise come from his phone, like a car. “Tweek are you outside? Do you realize what time it is?” I replied. “Damn it Craig, I was going to ask if I can sneak in.” Tweek said. “Oh, you are on your way here? Yeah for sure.” I said with a grin. “Okay cool, because I’m in your backyard.” He said quickly. What the hell he’s already here! “Oh, uh okay, I’ll be down in a minute.” I said and quickly hung up. Shit, fuck, he’s here. I’m a mess, my bed’s a mess fuck. I retrieved some tissues and  quickly wiped my stomach, and reached over towards my bed. I scanned and wiped whatever spots I made. Fuck I’m still naked. I reached over to my dresser and just grabbed a pair of black nike sweatpants. I quickly put them on and walked towards my door. I slowly walk down the squeaky staircase, hoping the squeaks don’t wake anyone in the house. I made it to the bottom of my staircase, and I ran past the living room and reached the kitchen to see Tweek on the other side of the glass sliding door. I quickly unlocked the door and opened it up enough for Tweek to squeeze in. His arms immediately wrapped around my waist. His grip was tight, and from that I knew something was up. I wrapped my arms around him and said “Hey, babe are you okay?” He stood silent for a little while, but after a few more seconds, he spoke up and said “It was just, a really-y shitty day at work.” “Asshole customers again?” I quietly whispered. “Yeah, well, our normal customers were fine. All except one customer.” Tweek said quietly. I fucking know what he was talking about. “Seriously Cartman. Again?” I said seriously. “Yeah babe, he came in the shop. He kept saying homophobic slurs to myself, and my mom. Then he kept threatening if neither of us gave him anything free, he would cause a scene. It really pissed me off, so I went up to him to tell him to fuck off. And so we were in each other’s faces. My dad had to go to the store to pick something up, so he came back to see what was happening, and basically yelled at me for being an asshole to the customer. Instead of my dad hearing me out, he told me to go to the back. He came back and yelled at me, and grounded me.” Tweek said frantically. “What a fucking asshole. Both of them. Fucking Cartman is only doing this shit again, because I didn’t let him cheat off my Biology final. So he’s taking it out on you to get to me. What a fucking coward. Then your dad, instead hearing you out, he fucking yells at you and grounds you. What cynical assholes.” I said angrily. I just felt his chest rise from taking a deep breath. He spoke up and said “Can I stay the night? I really don’t want to be home.” “Of course, come on let’s go to my room.” I replied. I grabbed his hand, to lead towards the staircase. 

           Myself and Tweek were just laying on my bed. He had his head resting on my chest, as we both were just looking at the ceiling. “You know babe, I really don’t get your dad.” I said as I was stroking his hair. “What do you mean?” Tweek replied. “Well, after all the shit you guys made amends on, he still sometimes acts like an asshole to you. I really don’t like that.” I said seriously. He sighed and said “My dad always puts his business over his family. So if anything threatens his business, even if it involves family, he’d pick his business any day. That something that won’t ever change.” “It’s bullshit. You don’t deserve that. Oh and when I see Cartman, I’m going to beat the shit out of him.” I said. “Babe, don’t. It doesn’t matter.” Tweek said as he lifted his head to look at me. I grabbed his chin and said “Your battles are my battles. He knows how your dad is, and he took advantage of that. You know that Cartman deserves a blow to the face.” “I know babe, I just don’t want you to get in trouble because of me and my feelings.” Tweek said. I lifted his head towards me and I gave him a quick comfort kiss, and said “Anything or anybody dares to hurt you or your feelings, should know that they got me to deal with.” “I know, I know.” Tweek said quietly. I grabbed Tweek’s hips to bring him closer. “Babe, it’s probably like four in the morning. You look exhausted, you should get some rest.” I said quietly. “Yeah, I am getting tired. Thanks babe. I really appreciate, you hearing me out, and just being here for me.” Tweek said as he lightly kissed my lips. “I’m always here for you babe. Always.” I said smiling. “I know this is random, but I am getting sleepy. Can we spoon to sleep?” Tweek asked quietly. I choked up a bit and said “Yeah, yeah. Uh you wanna be big spoon or little spoon?” I asked. “I’ll be little spoon. I really just want to be in your arms.” Tweek said looking at me. I slowly reached over towards his lips, giving a slow sensual kiss. “Of course babe, come on.” I said smiling. He smiled, and turned to his left side, and got into a comfortable fetal position. Finally as he stood still, it was my cue to come in and get comfortable. I wrapped my left arm around his waist and brought my chest close to his back. I didn’t bring my hips any closer to his butt, I didn’t want to try anything, especially how upset he is. I finally relaxed, and sighed to try to fall asleep. I can’t believe how inconsiderate Tweek’s dad is being. He claimed that he has changed ever since the big fight, but then he does this shit to Tweek. It makes me mad, like he still holds a grudge on me for what I did, but I fixed my mistakes and changed my old ways. So, for him to say the same thing but still act like this? It’s really hypocritical. Deep into my thoughts, I was interrupted by Tweek’s certain movement. Tweek shifted himself and brought his butt right against my crotch. Now with his whole body against mine, it caused me to become stiff. I mean yes we’ve cuddled and stuff, but nothing like this. My breaths became shorter, I don’t know whether he’s asleep or not, but right now, with his body being so close, I tried to control myself. Moments past, and Tweek’s breathing patterns have gotten heavier, so he has to be asleep. I finally let my body go from stift to relaxed. I felt more relaxed, but the boner that slowly erupted from my sweatpants said otherwise. Fuck! This shouldn’t be a big deal, he’s asleep. I took a deep breath, and finally relaxed. Closing my eyes and finally resting, I hear Tweek say, “Goodnight Craig. I love you.” This dick, he’s been awake this whole time. What a tease. “Goodnight Tweek. I love you too.” I said as I finally relaxed and drifted off to sleep.  

        I woke up to feeling nothing next to my body. As I cracked open my eyes, I scuffled my hair for a few seconds, and looked around the empty room. Tweek’s backpack is still in the room, so he has to still be here. I sat up, and reached over to the nightstand to grab my phone. Three text messages from Kenny, and two texts from Clyde. 

**Kenny: Tucker!!! You and Tweek better not ditch the party tonight. I’m bringing weed and Token’s got the booze. I wonder how sexy Tweek would look drunk ;3.**

I know Kenny doesn’t like Tweek romantically, but I hate how he still checks him out and says remarks like that. 

**Me: Kenny we are still going. Also, Tweek probably won’t get drunk, but he’ll probably get high tbh.**

**Kenny: Took you long enough to reply Tucker. Ooooo, I’m excited to see Tweek high. That’s even sexier. :3**

**Me: Shut up Kenny. We will see you later.**

 

           Now it’s time to find my boyfriend. I rubbed my eyes for a bit, and got up and opened the door. Opening the door caused for a strong scent of coffee to pass my face. Oh I know where he is. I walked down the staircase and saw an empty living room. Interesting. I walked slowly to the kitchen to see Tweek’s wild hair facing the sink washing dishes. No one else was in sight. I slowly crept up and both of my hands grabbed Tweek’s hips. “Ah!” Tweek squealed. “Craig! Don’t scare me like that! You’re going to give me a heart attack!” Tweek exclaimed. “I’m sorry babe.” I said smiling. “It’s okay baby. Anyways sit, I made food for you.” Tweek said with a grin. I sat down on the small wooden table. “What? That’s why you are up early? You didn’t have to!” I exclaimed. “Craig, it’s ten thirty and I know I didn’t have to, I wanted to.” Tweek said while placing my plate in front of me. Four chocolate chip pancakes, with a bacon,egg, and cheese omelette with three strips of bacon and with a side of orange juice. “Holy shit.” I said. “W-what? I something wrong with the food? I did what I could find and-” “No Tweek, this looks all amazing. Like my mother, can barely make scrambled eggs right, so this is like a five star platter right in front of my face. I need to marry you.” I said smiling. Tweek’s face went from worried to cherry red. “Thank you babe.” Tweek said smiling. “You aren’t going to eat babe?” I asked. “No, I’m fine. I got my coffee right here.” Tweek said holding up his mug. “No, no. You did not just make me all of this, and expect me to eat all of this to myself. Come over here.” I said seriously as I got up from my seat, making Tweek sit on my seat. I walked over to a drawer, and grabbed another fork, and a few napkins. I pulled another chair right next to Tweek, and nudged at him to take the fork that was in my hand. “Take the first bit babe.” I said smiling. “Okay.” Tweek replied. Tweek cut a piece of pancake, and took a bite. It was really cute seeing him eat. He still has trouble keeping his utensil straight in his hand, but still can manage to get his deed done. I began to pick at the plate as well, tasting every delicious ingredient in all the food on the plate. We finished up the plate pretty quickly, and I grabbed the dirty plate, along with Tweek’s empty coffee cup. I walked over towards the sink, and began to wash dishes. “Babe, what time does the party start?” Tweek asked still sitting down. “Uh, I think Clyde said it starts four thirty.” I replied. “Oh, well, Butters texted me earlier saying if we all want to meet at his house to get ready.” Tweek said. After finishing washing the final dishes, I put them to the side and replied “Get ready? We are just going to a party. Not getting ready for prom.” “I don’t know Craig, you know how Butter is.” Tweek chuckled. “What time does he want us by his house?” I asked. Tweek looked through his phone and replied “He said to come by at one thirty.” “Alright, I guess we will meet him there at one thirty.” I said. Tweek gave a small smile and continued to look at his phone. Just then, I remembered that Tweek is technically grounded. Did he tell his parents that he’s here? “Babe. have you talked to your parents? I mean they gotta know that you aren’t home by now.” I asked. “Uh, yeah. I talked to my mom. My dad was pretty pissed that I snuck out, but my mom said it was cool for me to stay over here. I’m guessing she knocked some sense into him.” Tweek said quietly. “Oh, that’s cool of your mom. At least she gets you.” I replied. “Yeah I guess.” Tweek said. “Um, did you come down here to an empty house? I’m surprised that I didn’t see Tricia down here flirting with you.” I said. Tweek chuckled and said “No, Tricia and your mom left earlier because I guess Tricia wanted to hang out with Karen. But your mom said she had work as well.” “Ah, alright. I guess we have the whole hour to ourselves huh?” I said smirking. Tweek got up from the wooden chair and walked towards to me, resting his hand on my chest. “Now don’t get any ideas. We gotta get ready to leave soon.” Tweek said smirking. “It can be quick.” I quickly replied. “Hm. I gotta take a shower. So, we really don’t have much time.” Tweek said as he walked away to head towards the staircase. I scanned his body as he walked away, god damn is he perfect. “Oh babe?” Tweek said with his head popping out of the staircase. “Yeah babe?” I replied. “I wasn’t asleep when you had your dick pressed up against my ass by the way.” Tweek said smirking. I felt a heat wave flourish from the top of my head to my toes. “I-uh, didn’t know-w that” “It was a different, but I liked it Craig. Relax. Spooning is spooning for a reason right?” Tweek winked as he continued to walk up the stairs. Either he’s trying to make me speechless or trying to give me blue balls, but man he’s fucking fantastic.


	13. Chapter Thirteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party.

**Chapter Thirteen:**

_ Craig’s POV: _

 

      Time passed by pretty quickly. Myself, Tweek, Kenny and Butters are all in the car with Mr.Stotch driving us to Clyde’s house. “Now listen here boys. I get young boys like yourselves like to have fun and let loose, but while doing so, don’t act like fools. Keep a hold of yourselves and watch each other’s back okay?” Mr. Stoch said firmly. “Yes sir.” the rest of the car said. The car finally pulled up to the Donovan household, and the car had come to a complete stop. “Alright boys, go have yourselves a great time.” Mr. Stoch said. “Bye, thank you Mr. Stotch.” Kenny said. “Yeah thanks, Mr. Stotch.” I replied. “Thank you Mr. Stotch!” Tweek exclaimed. “Thanks dad! See you later!” Butters replied. We all hopped out of the car, to see colorful flashing lights coming from the residence. I looked over to Tweek, who was trembling a bit and said “You ready babe?” “Yeah, yeah I am.” Tweek said. I smiled and reached my left hand out, and Tweek took his right hand connecting with mine. We all walked and opened the door to see a heep of eyes all on us. “The party has officially start. Woo!” Kenny shouted. “Hey dudes! I didn’t think the gay couples would show up!” Clyde said as he handed everyone a beer. “Fuck you dude, we are only here for the free booze, weed, and food.” I responded. “I figured that would be the only reasonings you would come over Craig.” Clyde said laughing. “Hey big man!” Token said reaching his arms over my shoulders. “Hey dude!” I laughed back. “Hey dude, you all have beers. Let’s shotgun these beers, and whoever drinks the beer the quickest gets to pick the teams for beer pong!” Token shouted. Out of nowhere, Stan, Kyle, David, and Francis emerged and all had cans of beers in their hands. Myself, Kenny, Stan, Kyle, David, Clyde, Francis and Token were all ready to play shotgun. Token brought out a pocket knife and started poking holes through everyone’s beer cans. Through the excitement of playing the game, I realized Tweek wasn’t by my side anymore. I looked around and not seeing him in sight, I pulled out my phone to see a text from Tweek. 

**Tweekers <3: Hey baby, I know you are having fun with the boys. Myself and Butters went to the back porch to go get high. You know alcohol isn’t really my thing. Come to me when your ready :) **

**Me: I didn't even see you leave babe. Okay, after a few games I’ll come to join you. I love you. <3**

**Tweek: I love you too. <33333**

      I turned over to see Token waiting me to be done. “Ready dude?” Token asked. “Hell yeah dude.” I responded. Token grabbed my beer and slashed his pocket knife, leaving a pretty big hole. “Alright boys. First and second one to finish are going to pick out the teams! Alright! Ready? 3-2-1.. Go!” Token exclaimed. We all brought our heads up and started chugging down the beers. I felt the beer can in my hand start to become lighter and lighter, with knowing I was almost done. I rose my hand and shouted “Woo! Done!” I saw eyes from both girls and boys all around me chanting. “Done!” Stan yelled. “Hey Marsh! I guess we will be going against each other!” I yelled out to Stan. “You’re on Tucker! I got the dream team all ready to go!” Stan yelled back. If I at least get Clyde and Kenny on my team, I know for sure it’ll be an easy game. Everyone else started to finish up, and Stan walked over next to me to observe the rest of the boys. After everyone finished up, Clyde shouted “Okay everyone shut up! Okay Craig! Since you were first to finish you get to pick first!” I looked at all of the candidates, thinking of who could really help out the team. “McCormick.” I spurted out. Everyone shouted, and Kenny walked over next to me and shouted “Lets fuck shit up Tucker!”. “Alright! Stan! Take your pick!” Clyde shouted. Stan quickly responded “Token!”. The picks finally went by quickly. My team consisted of Kenny, Clyde, Kyle and Myself. Stan’s team contained Token, David, and Francis. “I’ll be right back! I’m going to see if the girls set up the beer pong table in the back!” Clyde shouted. “You guys are so going down!” David Rodriguez shouted. “Naw, we aren’t because I got your captains boyfriend, and Marsh will let me win for Kyle.” I smirked at Stan. “Fuck you dude! That’s why you picked him!” Stan shouted. “I like the way you think Tucker. This is going to be a very easy win.” Kyle said smirking at Stan. Clyde finally appeared and shouted “Alrighty! The girls got the table ready! Come on! We gotta go through the back porch to get to the backyard!” We all finally started walking towards the backyard. I’m glad this is going to pass by the porch, so I can quickly check up on Tweek. I walked into the porch to see Tweek, Butters, Kevin, Jimmy, Annie and Heidi all sitting in a circle passing a joint between all of them. “I’ll be there in a second guys!” I shouted at the boys. I walked over to see a very red eyed and a non shaking boy sitting. “Hey babe, you doing okay?” I asked. Tweek turned over slowly and smiled “Hey! Yeah baby I’m doing just fine!” I kinda chuckled, I’ve seen Tweek high before, and it’s just surprising to see Tweek so relaxed. “Alright, I’ll be out right in the back playing beer pong with the boys. Okay babe?” I asked. Tweek grabbed my face, and kissed me slowly. After a few long seconds he broke the kiss and said “I’ll be here babe.” I stood up breathless, and a bit dazed continued to walk towards the backyard. “Finally Tucker! I thought you pussied out!” Stan shouted. “Not a chance Marsh! Let’s start this shit!” I shouted. Now everyone has their own version of beer pong, but we just did the standard rules. Even though we all were playing the game, whenever I’m waiting for my turn, I feel this sense of guilt for not being with Tweek. I know he’s in safe hands, especially with Butters. “Tucker!” Clyde yelled. “If you make this last cup, your team wins!” Token shouted. “Air ball! Air ball!” Stan kept shouting. I grabbed the ping pong ball, finally shaking off my thoughts, I walked towards the table. I stared at the single red solo cup, and finally flicked my wrist, letting the ping pong loose. Tap, tap, tap plunk! “Oh! No way!” Everyone seemed to shout. “I made the cup! Marsh drink bitch!” I shouted. Stan’s face became red after grabbing the cup of cheap beer. Everyone on my team seemed to be putting their arms around me, or kind of pushing me around. Clyde pushed through the large crowds and said “Craig! The man! Honestly if you weren’t gay, you’d probably be able to have anyone here! Anyways, pizza just arrived. It’s in the kitchen!” Finally, I needed some food in my system after all the the alcohol I just consumed. 

 

        I stumbled past the screen door, to Tweek laying down next to Butters in an old couch. I walked over, and shook his body a bit, and I said “Baby? Are you okay?” Tweek jolted and kind of just looked around. With Tweek slowly getting up, Butters began to slowly wake up as well. “Jesus you two. How much did you two smoke?” I asked. Tweek leaned over towards Butters giggling. “It’s not how much we smoked.” Butters giggled. Then Tweek brought out a small bag out of his pocket, showing me a small bag of brownies. “God damn it Tweek. Alright chill out with the edibles, I’m going to the kitchen to get some food in your system. Butters, I’m going to go find your damn boyfriend.” I spurred. The two just continued to giggle as I began to walk away. Finally reaching towards the kitchen, I saw about ten boxes of pizza scattered around the countertops. I still kind of felt fuzzy, but after seeing how gone Tweek was, a my senses began to kick back in. Alright, I hope Clyde ordered supreme pizza, that’s Tweek’s absolute favorite type of pizza. Searching through the boxes, I felt a small hand touch my shoulders. “Hey Craig.” a short Red headed girl said. “Uh hi.” I replied as I still was searching though the pizza boxes. “You were really good a beer pong. I was watching you the whole time.” Red said. I kind of scoffed and ignored her remark. “Are you okay baby?” Red said attempted to sound sexy. “Uh, don’t call me that. I’m just trying to get a slice of pizza.” I said frustrated. “Hey, relax, I’m just trying to make some friendly chat.” Red replied reaching her hand out to my chest. My body became pretty stiff when her stupid hand touched my body. “Red what the fuck do you think you are doing.” I said annoyed. “Come on Craig, both you and I know you aren’t actually gay.” Red replied. “Honey, you are absolutely barking up the wrong tree. Sorry, but I need to go take these slices to my boyfriend.” I said trying to walk away. Red tugged onto my jacket, and try to give a sexy look and said “Come on Craig, you are not gay. Do you remember the stuff you used to talk about? All the girls you pulled and the girls you still pull? Come on Craig! I’ll show you a good time, let me show you a good time Craig.” She began trailing hands around my body, and I became speechless of what to do. Why is it that when you need someone to be around, no one is around? “Red, I’m leaving.” I stated. I turned around with Red still tugging at the back of my jacket. After a few moments of walking and Red still trailing my back, I bumped into a familiar face. “Hey babe is everything okay? You took forever getting the pizza.” Tweek chuckled. I sighed with relief, and turned to the side to reveal Red behind me. “Sorry babe, but I had a certain someone bothering me.” I replied. Red looked at Tweek with confusion. “Uh? Why are you following him?” Red was choking up on her words before she had a chance to reply. I interrupted and said “She thinks that I’m not actually gay, and wants me to uh do sexual things with her.” Tweek turned his face and gave a Red a knod. “Huh. Hm, you must be very desperate, because you are trying to hook up with the gayest guy in South Park. Watch.” Tweek replied. Tweek reached his long arms around my head and connected his smooth lips in for a wet, but passionate kiss. At first I was internally shocked, because Tweek has never been so direct with this kind of stuff before. If Tweek was being this direct with me, it’s my time to take advantage. I pulled Tweek closer, bringing his body right against mine. I took a few glances over to see Red speechless. Feeling heated, I pushed Tweek against the kitchen wall, and reached down to his pants, opening them slightly so my hand can fit into the gap. I snaked down towards Tweek’s crotch, rubbing his half hard erection. With the slightest touch of my hands rubbing Tweek’s crotch, Tweek’s moans vibrated along the lining of my mouth, causing me to kiss Tweek rougher, and stroke his hard erection faster. I peaked over to see Red look at me and worded “Asshole.” as she turned and ran away. I hate her, but god damn I can’t thank her enough for this moment with Tweek. Tweek right hand remained stroking my hair, but his left hand trailed from my head, down towards my back. Then, all of a sudden, Tweek’s left hand gripped onto my butt, I grunted in response. Tweek chuckled a bit, and continued to passionately make out with me. “Whoa Tucker and Tweak! Be gentlemen and go find a room to fuck in, not here in the kitchen!” a familiar voice shouted. I slipped my hand out of Tweek’s pants and looked over towards the voice to see Token looking towards us. Myself and Tweek still trying to catch our breaths I turned to Tweek and asked “You want a room?” Oh please, oh please say yes. “Let’s get a room.” Tweek responded. Those words nearly made my heart explode, and another voice shouted out “Hey you two are about to fuck? Can I come and watch?” No other person, but Kenny McCormick laughed. “No, McCormick, you should actually go find your boyfriend, and check up on him.” I stuttered. “Oh, Tucker, you are slow in the game! While you were basically jacking Tweek off right here in the kitchen. I was fucking Butters in Clyde’s room.” Kenny responded with a smirk. “Uh, I’m losing wood here Craig, let’s go.” Tweek said persistently. Token and Kenny both looked with a surprised look, because of Tweek’s remark. “Alright babe, let’s go.” I replied as I grabbed his hand. This is going to be fun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Three chapters are posted!   
> Note: The image of the the two making out, I found it on Tumblr, and I felt like the picture would give a good image visual ;).   
> With saying so, I don't know who the artist is, but All credit goes to the artist! I did not draw that picture. So all credit to the artist!  
> Feedback would be fantastic, so I know whether or not the story is going good or not.   
> Please feedback, thoughts, concerns, etc. Would be greatly appreciated!  
> Lastly, I will be attempting to keep schedule! I'll keep posted if anything.   
> Okay! Have a great rest of the day!


	14. Chapter Fourteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun times, party time, & sexy time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So a few things before you proceed. I know I usually do three chapters each week. I have Chapter Sixteen in the process of the making. So for right now, I'll only be posting Chapter Fourteen and Fifteen. I'll have chapter Sixteen up by tomorrow for sure! Sorry about that again!
> 
> Also. Just a warning! These chapters have smut content! Chapter fourteen is mainly smut content. So don't say I didn't warn you. With saying so, I haven't done smut writing in a very long time, so it might be bad. Oh well I tried lol, so don't hurt my feelings too badly. 
> 
> Lastly. I've been trying to correct my grammar more. I felt like I did better these chapters, but I can't promise that there's no mistakes! Sorry if you find any!

**Chapter Fourteen:**

_ Craig’s POV: _

 

            “Fuck.” “Let’s go Craig. Let’s find a room.” Tweek and myself couldn’t keep our hands off each other at the bottom of Clyde’s staircase. The human senses are so strong, because although the current makeout we are having together, I could feel radiated set of eyes staring at us. “Okay, okay, come on.” I grabbed Tweek hips, twisting them towards the staircase to continue up the staircase. Making to the final steps, I turned to the right and slowly reached towards the first door. “This is Clyde’s room, I don’t know if it’s occupied.” “Jesus Craig, just peak the door open and see if anyone is behind there.” “Fuck, fine.” I slowly put my hand onto the gold door knob, and slowly turned it to the left. As the door slowly opened, I began to peak inside the low light room only to see a familiar blue poofball hat on the floor. “Holy shit.” “What?” I turned towards Tweek with a face of shock. “Dude, Stan’s in there.” “What! How do you know? Let-t me see!” Tweek pushed me over, and began to look with persistence. “I see his hat on the floor and a few of his clothes. I hear grunting, ack! It has to be Kyle in there! There’s no way that is anyone else but Kyle!” “Tweek relax. I mean I don’t know, Kyle has always denied that they are having any type of sexual encounters. It would be fucked up if Stan is fucking anyone else.” “So what do we do?” “Why do we have to do anything? It’s not my problem.” “Craig! I’ll feel guilty if something were to happen and we knew about it, and we could’ve prevent a bad situation-” “Okay! I’ll try to peek more in without getting caught. Shit.” I swear, I don’t fucking care about Stan or Kyle business, but if I don’t do anything, Tweek won’t yapping about it. I opened the door slightly more to be able to fit into the small space to fit against the wall. My heart began to race at every small step closer to the end of the wall. The closer I walked towards the bed, the more ruffling and grunting became louder. Finally reaching the end of the wall, and I took a deep breath. I slowly turned my head to two bodies in a missionary position and the top was clearly butt naked Stan Marsh. Okay, so Stan is on top, but I couldn’t get a good glimpse of the bottom. The legs that were wrapped around Stan’s butt, were more lean and a bit hairy, so it had to be a guy. Okay, now I have to get a better glimpse this time. Before turning around, the bed creaked loudly, indicating that they must’ve switched positions. I slowly turned once again and  I was able to see a red curls and bright green eyes gazing towards my direction. “What the fuck!” Kyle Broflovski screeched. “Holy fuck, uh, my bad I thought this room was open.” “What the fuck Tucker!” I heard Stan’s voice spout as I ran out of the room. “Craig what happened!” “Tweek come on!” I grabbed his hand and rushing across the hallway into Clyde’s dad’s room. I lightly pushed Tweek into the familiar room and locked and shut the door behind me. “Craig! What happened? I heard a screech, and then I heard Stan’s voice!” “They were fucking. Broflovski and Marsh we’re totally doing a reverse cowgirl position.” “No way! Who was bottom? Is that a weird question? I mean I’m just curious! Kyle is so hot headed and he seems like-” “Kyle was the bottom babe. He was riding Marsh’s dick like crazy.” “What! I honestly thought Stan would be bottom.” I looked at Tweek with disbelief. “What? No, I knew Kyle was bottom. He’s the more emotional one.” “Just because he’s emotional doesn’t make him a bottom!” “Psh, trust me I know from experience, he’s a definite bottom.” I just began to chuckle and smirk at Tweek’s direction. Tweek just had a red pouty face, and began to walk towards me. “Well without your emotional one here, you wouldn’t be able to feel this.” Tweek whispered into my ear, as he snaked into my pants. He began to rub his hand against my half hard erection, causing a heated friction in between the boxers. “Fuck. You’ve been such a tease lately.” “Is that the alcohol talking? Or is that Craig talking?” A few grunts is all Tweek got in response. No way, he’s not going to get away with giving me blue balls again. “Tweek, off.” “No.” “Tweek it’s my turn to be dominant.” He just snickered in response. “I love it when you get whiny. Craig Tucker, the alpha male of Park High School, is begging to be dominant for once. Come on, where’s is Craig the Alpha male?” I began to feel a mixture of anger and lust, a sensation that began to boil within my body. Instead of responding back, I grabbed Tweek’s wrist, pulling him away from my erection. “Alright, no more Mr. Nice guy. You asked for this.” I whispered into his ear, causing him to shake.

 

             I gripped on the nervous boy’s hips, and start to pushing him backwards to slowly reach the king sized bed. Finally feeling a soft thump from Tweek’s body indicated that we have reached the bed I began to mumble, “Now, because I am still considerate, and I know how you are. I’ll be gentle, but don’t take my kindness for weakness.” All I see is Tweek’s wild hair shake up and down in response, avoiding any type of eye contact. I kneeled down and began to unzip Tweek’s blue jeans. “Craig-g what are you doing.” “Shush, relax.” Honestly don’t know what I’m doing either, but my body seems to be taking over my mind, or maybe it’s the alcohol. I finally brought down Tweek’s jeans to his ankles, and I tapped on his ankle to make him shake off the rest of his pants. Successfully tossing over the pants, I stared up and was able to glance at his raging hard erection outlining through the boxers. “Huh. Someone likes it when I take control.” Mutters, is all received as a response. I smirked, and began to give light kisses around Tweek’s inner thighs. “Craig.”  Tweek whimpered. “Hm? What’s that Tweek?” “Just take off my underwear already, fuck.” In response gently pushed Tweek’s body onto the king-sized bed, causing him to land on his back. “Now, patience is a virtue Tweek.” “Not when you’re teasing the fuck out of me.” “Well now you know how it feels.” I towered his lean body and began to intertwine his tongue with mine. At first the kiss began slow and sensual, but I quickly parted with the soft lips and began work my lips against his silky body. His body was completely mesmerizing. Still kissing and sucking onto his body, I began to notice the little details on his body. The faint freckles that scattered Tweek’s chest, or the one birthmark that poked out slightly above his pelvis, or his unbelievably smooth abs. I’m so fucking lucky to have this hot body against mine. Shaking off the rest of my lustful thoughts, I finally arrived to the grey heated boxers. I looked up at Tweek’s bright fixated eyes, and began to gnaw at the lining of the grey boxers, bringing them towards my direction. “Fuck Craig, how are you so fucking sexy?” In response, I ripped the rest of his underwear off his legs, which had caused Tweek’s leaking erection to slap against his abdomen. Tweek gasped at the flee of his hard leaking erection. “Tweek. I want to blow you baby.” “Are you sure Craig? I mean I don’t want you to feel like you’re obligated to do this.” His words made me chuckle. “Babe, I want to. I want to taste you so badly.” “Oh, okay babe, if you want to go ahead.” I don’t know what it was, but the little sober thoughts I had left, started to kick in. I’ve never gotten this far with anyone before! What if I’m no good at it? How do I not use to much teeth? Should I jerk him off first? Fuck, no I know I need to do this. If I do this, Tweek will start to become more comfortable with me, and I might get one in return. I shook off the final sober thoughts, and let the lustful desire come release back in. I slowly gripped onto the leaking erection, bringing it towards my direction. I began to center on the pulsing erection, placing my tongue at the base, licking up along the shaft. Tweek’s legs began to shiver in response. Making it to the tip, I slowly licked the oozing pre cum that dripped in between the slit. After a few licks, and finally cleaning off the tip, I began to take in the tip and midsection of the raging erection. “Jesus Craig!” Tweek grunted. Starting off slowly, I began to hollow my cheeks, slowly working up the erection at a faster pace. Tweek continuously moaned at the new sensation that he currently living through. Twisting the leaking cock and sucking at a rougher pace, made Tweek’s dick twitch multiple times, causing a vibration waved through from my moans.“Baby, stop, stop! I’m about to cum!” “Mhm, go ahead. I did say I wanted to taste you.” “God Craig, when did you get so-” I quickly interrupted his words with sudden stroking of his soft balls. “Jesus, I’m gonna fuck!” Tweek began to explode instantaneously, and all of his cum quickly began to fill up my mouth. I slowly slid off the now half soft dick. I began to contemplate whether or not to swallow the salty cum. Realizing there is no further options, I slowly swallowed, and began slowly began to regain my breaths. “Fuck Craig that was really, really hot.” “I uh, didn’t mean to swallow. I mean there was nowhere to spit out the stuff, but it wasn’t that bad as I thought-” “Craig. I wasn’t um necessarily talking about that. I was talking about the blowjob. But now that you mentioned it, that was also really hot too.” Tweek snickered, as he began to sit up on his elbows. “What really? You liked that? Honestly I liked it too.” I sat up, and started to adjust myself. With the sudden movement, I felt unbelievably tight pressure in my groin. “Fucking shit that hurts.” Tweek quickly got up from his current position. “Now it’s your turn for some pleasure, because baby it looks like your about to explode.” Tweek shifted his weight onto my sensitive lap. “Baby, I’m really satisfied what you did for me. But, I want to try something new.” His words caused shivers to sleep throughout my body. “Something new like what?” “I uh, I’m not exactly ready for the full on thing. But, we can try something else that I’ve watched. It seems to be pretty pleasurable.” “You’ve watched?” Tweek’s face quickly flourished. “Babe, it’s okay. I’ve watched porn before too. I’m willing to try whatever you want to try. I just, um, really need to get off soon.” “No problem babe. Just lay down and let me get on top.” I quickly complied, and layed flat against the mattress. “Shit, do you think Mr.Donovan has lube anywhere? I mean lube would help out a lot with this.” Tweek quickly jumped off, and hasty scavenged around Mr.Donovan’s dressers. Fuck he looks so good naked. This was an honest gift, to be able to see many sides of Tweek that no one else is able to see. Spiritually, emotionally, and now sexually aspects intertwined so perfectly now. Time seemed to slow down at heated moments like this, but I absolutely never want this to end. “Ah ha! Found some cherry scent lube. I also found some other kinky crap, but I don’t think we need that.” “You sure we don’t need whatever you saw?” I smirked. “You’re funny. Maybe in the future babe. Baby steps.” Tweek replied solemnly. Tweek began to squirt a handful amount of lube onto his newly rekindled erection. He gave himself a few strokes, and then squirted a smaller amount onto his left hand. I slid off my black jeans along with my boxers, releasing my dense erection . Tweek quietly walked onto to the king sized bed, and lightly placed himself between my parted legs. “I’m going to put some of this on your dick, okay baby?” I nodded in response. Tweek gave a small smile and began to spread the lube all over my stiff erection. Successfully spreading the lube around, Tweek began to give slow, but sensual strokes. “Fuck Tweek. I missed your touch.” “I missed touching you. You’re going to like this I swear baby.” He began to twist and stroke my cock at a faster and rougher pace. “Fuck babe, if you’re going to keep this up, I’ll cum soon.” “Okay, okay. I’ll start this up then.” Tweek still had a grib of my very stiff erection, but began to kiss up towards my upper body. Finally reaching to my neck, he began to suckle onto my adam’s apple. I gasped at the sudden sensitivity from the suckling heat from Tweek’s breath. “Hmm, looks like I found someone’s sensitive spot.” Before I got to give a witty response, Tweek swiftly attacked my mouth. Slipping his tongue passionately against mine, clearly being the dominant one at the moment. I felt right hand fumbling around in between out slightly parted bodies. Then fireworks has sparked throughout my body. Tweek placed his regrown erection against mine. He was barely able to wrap his hands around both of our cocks. Besides considering we are both at our peak hardness, Tweek had more width and girth, while my cock had more length. Either way, both our cock’s pressed against each other felt fucking amazing. Tweek began to stroke both cock’s at a regular pace, but he began to thrust his hips into our heated cocks. This friction brought a whole new type of sensation, seeing this in porn clips looked lame, but feeling this was on a whole new complete level. “Fucking shit Tweek, I don’t think I’m going to last any longer.” Tweek began kiss again at my adam’s apple, whilst still pumping our cocks at a faster and rougher pace. My legs began to shake, and my cock began to tense up ready to explode at any moment. “Babe, don’t hold back. Let it go baby.” Those were the words I needed to hear to push me over the edge. “Fuck Tweek! I love you so much baby!” I moaned out pretty loudly as I began to cum between both our bodies. Soon after, Tweek began to cum for the second time tonight. His loads shot all over my abs, mixing along  with my cum. Finally catching his deep breaths, Tweek rolled over to my side lifting his hand up and brushed against his thick sweaty blonde hair. “You’re amazing Tweek.” I muttered looking towards him. “You’re back huh? I thought I lost you.” “Dick.” Tweek laughed and slowly got up and began to walk away. “What the hell babe?” I received silence in response. “Jesus relax tiger, when I got the lube earlier I saw some wet wipes and tissue paper. You need a clean up.” “Oh.” Tweek walked over with the wet wipes, and retrieved a few wipes and began to wipe along the creases of my abs. “I heard what you said Craig. I think you are absolutely amazing babe. I’ve never felt like this towards anybody at all. You make me complete babe.” After he finished cleaning off the last of the cum off of my body with tissues. I grabbed onto his arm pulling him in for a sensual kiss. After a few seconds, I parted with his lips and gave a few strokes to his thick damp hair. “I love you so much babe. You’re my everything.” He blushed and gave a quick peck against my cheek. “Okay baby, let go of me. I gotta throw these tissues away babe!” “You better hurry up or you’re going to be the little spoon for cuddling.” He quickly tossed the tissues into a nearby tin can and jolted onto the bed. “Nu-uh! Babe I want to be little spoon tonight!” He tossed onto his right side, and placed himself into a fetal position. “Well? Come on!” I laughed and began to scoot over, and wrapped the petite waist against my body. “Goodnight baby I love you.” Tweek turned his head over giving a quick, but sensual kiss. After a few moments, we part our kiss and he placed the back of his head against my chest. “I love you too babe goodnight.” We slowly began to fall driftly asleep. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the party.

**Chapter Fifteen:**

_ Tweek’s POV: _

 

            “Hey! Whoever is in there, you got exactly two minutes to come out or I’ll barge in!” Clyde’s voice roared. Quickly realizing myself and Craig are sleeping in Mr.Donovan’s room I turned over and started to shake Craig’s dead weight body. “Shit Craig! It’s the morning already! Clyde is kicking people out already!” Craig just tossed and turned to the opposite direction, and wrapped himself into a blanket burrito. “Craig! Seriously, he’s going to come in any moment, and we are both naked!” “Let him come in. He’ll just walk out right away when he sees us.” Craig murmured. I grabbed the end of the blanket, and lifted it exposing Craig’s nice plump butt. After a few seconds of having his butt exposed, and no response from Craig about his butt being exposed. I lifted up my right hand, and gave a swift but hard smack on his perky butt. “What the fuck babe?” Craig yelled out as he jumped facing me, with furious eyes. “We have to go babe! You wouldn’t wake up otherwise!” “I could give two shits if he comes in.” “You’re so stubborn!” “You’re so loud in the mornings.” “Fine I’m going to change asshole.” I turned and reached over to my wrinkled clothing lying spreaded throughout the floor. “Alright assholes I’m coming in!” Clyde began to pick at the golden door knob, causing me to panic to put on my clothes quickly. “Clyde fuck off! You’re cock blocking like crazy.” “Don’t listen to Craig Clyde. Just come in already.” I looked back at Craig, which he was sitting his back against the headboard with a smirk. Clyde finally had successfully opened the door, and entered in the room. “What the fuck? You guys were in here? Was Tweek the one moaning like a girl last night?” “What! That wasn’t me! That was Craig!” I turned over to Craig to see if he would say anything, but his face was just cherry red, waiting any moment to laugh. “I honestly though there was a girl in here! Jesus. Alright seriously guys, you have to get out of this room. You guys also did agree that you’d help me out clean the mess in this house.” “What the fuck? When did I say that?’ Craig finally decided to chime in. “You said it last night! I said you could use a room if you’d help out today!” “Doesn’t count, you got me when I was buzzed.” “Still asshole. You stayed in my dad’s room, and I’m pretty sure you guys left a mess in here so you are helping me!” “Don’t worry Clyde. We will help. Who else is here still?” I asked. “Token, Kenny, Butters, Stan, and Kyle.” “Fuck Stan and Kyle are here still here!” “Yeah why?” I looked at Craig, as he shrugged, and I looked back at Clyde and replied “Well last night, when Craig and I tried to look for an unoccupied room, we walked in on Kyle and Stan fucking like rabbits.” “No fucking way!” “Yep! So now I’m pretty sure they are pissed off at us.” “I don’t give a shit that we did. That’s what they get for denying shit, but then they decide to fuck at a party.” “Craig!” I scratched out. “What it’s true!” Clyde just sighed, and began to scan around the room. “Who cares at this point? Just get up and start helping me. My dad is supposed to get here around seven o’clock tonight.” “Jesus what time is it?” “It’s one thirty in the afternoon! So get your asses up!” Start with the mess you guys made! You know where the washer and dryer is at!” Clyde stomped out of the room, leaving myself and Craig alone once again. “Come on babe. We gotta help Clyde out.” “Fine, but you owe me for this.” “Owe you for what? I’m not making you clean!” “Yeah, but I’ll look like an asshole if my boyfriend helps and I don’t” “You already act like an asshole as is, so I don’t think this comes as a surprise to anyone.” I chuckled. “Hey take that back!” “No!” Craig quickly off the bed, and slowly began to approach me. “I said take it back!” “And I said no Craig!” Craig reached his right hand to grip onto my right hip. “Craig what are you-” I cut off by smooth but rough lips against my own. I tried pulling back, but the more I resisted, the more he pushed himself harder against me. “You’ve been very mouthy lately.” “You got to be dominate once, and then you go overboard. Jesus Craig.” Craig brought my body against his in response, and gripped onto my hips. With doing so, he pulled my weight towards himself, dropping both of our bodies onto the king sized bed once again. Both of us, began to make out like if it was the last time we were ever going to make out ever again. With being naked on top of Craig, I began to feel my flaccid dick raise slowly. “Mhm, baby you’re so hot.” Craig murmured. I began to feel Craig’s erection slide against the lining of my butt cheeks. “Fuck Craig. Seriously we can’t. We have to help.” “Come on babe. We can be quick.” I moaned quietly, as Craig began to slide his inward and outwards in between my desperate cheeks. I began to suck onto marks that we’re still freshly made from our previous encounter. “You’re such a bad influence Craig Tucker.” “You know you love it baby. Don’t deny it.” “I’m not denying it asshole.” I gripped onto the heated raven hair, as I suckled onto Craig’s sensitive adam’s apple, causing Craig to moan. “What the fuck you assholes!” I heard a voice screech out. I quickly jumped onto my right side, and covered myself and Craig from the voice. “Fuck off Clyde! Jesus fuck you’re such a cock blocker!” “Do you think I wanted to see what I just saw! I told you to help! Not to fuck! Seriously! I’m not joking! Get your horny asses up, and help!” Clyde stormed out, huffing and puffing. “Jesus dude what a fucking dick. I’m going to beat the living shit out of him!” Craig yelled out. “Baby relax, we can continue to this any other time. We should be helping him out.” I slowly rolled out of the bed, grabbing my grey boxers, and black jeans quickly putting them on. I turned around to see Craig sitting at the edge of the bed, ruffling his hair. I walked over to him, and gently grabbed his chin, lifting it to connect my eyes with his. “You okay baby?” “Yeah I’m fine. Just you know, it’s rare when we get to actually do stuff like this. It’s so hard to do shit at my house, and with you working long hours this summer. It’s just last night, not only did I get to connect with you one a whole complete other level, but it made me appreciate every bit of time with you.” I began to look closer into the deep blue worried eyes, with a small smile I chuckled. “I sound like a worried little girl don’t I?” “No babe, you just amaze me every time I’m with you. I just learn something new about you every time, and it just stun’s me.” Craig gave a half cracked smile, and slowly brushed his face downwards against my hands. “Hey hey hey.” I murmured as I lifted his head once again, and connecting his eyes with mine once again. “Yes I know we barely get time to do this, but I promise you I’ll try to be with you as much as I can. If it makes you feel better, a lot of the time that my parents are working, I’m not working. So that means my house is open for just you and me.” He smiled, and pulled my hips down to give a sensual kiss. After a few seconds, we parted lips, and hugged for a few moments. “I love you Tweek.” “I love you too Craig.” He smiled, and finally stood up. “Alright I guess we should start helping out right?” “Yeah we should, but you should put on some clothes first. I don’t want anyone seeing my candy.” I winked at him slowly walking away from his reach. “You’re such a dork. Don’t worry babe. No one else gets to see your candy, but you.” I love Craig with a burning passion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'm sorry that the chapter is kinda shorter than usual. Time is wack right now for me. But i hope the story was good enough. 
> 
> On another note, I have started on some other (south park related) stories, and I'm really slowly getting into them! From those you suggested some ships, I've taken them into consideration, and they are getting worked on! I can't exactly say when they will be released, but I'm pushing to write a lot of chapters for them so then there could be a lot of a story there already. 
> 
> Again thanks! Chapter sixteen will be up tomorrow!


	16. Chapter Sixteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advice.

**Chapter Sixteen:**

_ Tweek’s POV: _

 

         “Uh hey guys.”  I suddenly said as I walked into a loud full kitchen. “Hey Tweek.” All the boys seem to say in unison. I slowly walked in, as Kenny walked over towards me with a cup of hot coffee in his hand. “Hey, I’ve been waiting for you to come down! I got a cup of joe here for you! I know how you like it!” “Thanks Ken I appreciate it.” “So quick question Tweek.” “Oh jeez, what do you want to know.” “Did you get to hop onto Craig’s dick last night?” Everyone was in in their own conversations, but it seemed  those words caught everyone’s attention, and everyone began to look over at myself and Kenny. “Shut the fuck up Kenny.” “No way you guys did! Was it finally what you wanted! Was it you or Craig moaning like a girl last night? By the way where is Craig?” “Fuck off Kenny. And he’s taking a quick shower.” “More evidence that you guy’s did fuck last night.” “Come on Kenny, leave the man alone. Most of us are sexually active so who cares?” Stan Marsh chimed in. “Shut up Stan, you’re only saying that because you and Kyle were caught up too.” “Yeah exactly, so that’s my point leave Tweek alone. If myself and Kyle are active. Tweek and Craig are active too. The only difference between us and relationship is that we don’t scream out to the world about getting laid everyday. Some of us like privacy.” “Whatever guys.” Kenny scoffed. “What the fuck are we talking about?” Craig uttered as he walked into the kitchen walking over towards me. “Craig buddy! How was Tweek’s asshole?” Craig choked on his saliva, and with the heat of all eyes staring at myself and Craig I began to shake uncontrollably. “Kenny quit your shit. Honey are you okay?” “Yeah, just dealing with typical curious Kenny.” “I know you guys fucked last night! I went upstairs looking for my parka, and when I went by Mr.Donovan’s room, I heard lots of moaning! It sounded like Tweek, but who knows it could’ve been Tucker.” “Kenny can we just not talk about anything sex related for a day please?” Token briefly spoke. “Yeah, because I’ve seen to much dick and balls recently, and I’d really like to get them out of my mind.” Clyde seemed to glance over at Craig and myself with a distraught look. Kenny seemed to catch the current looks that have been wavering throughout the room. Before Kenny spoke I turn over towards the kitchen stove and glancing at the time. “Shit babe it’s four thirty.” “So?” “Craig, you know that on Sunday’s I have to be at the shop to do stock and crap. Fuck I should get going.” “Alright, is it cool I stay here with the boys, and I’ll catch up with you later?” “Aww! Look at Tucker asking Tweek for permission if he can stay, while his honey goes to work.” Kenny commented with a smirk. “Fuck off McCormick.” “Yes babe, it’s not a problem.” “Alright cool, I’ll walk you out.” I waved to the rest of the boy’s and turned to proceed walking towards the doorway. Making it to the Clyde’s front door, I turned over to Craig with a half smile. “You okay babe?” “Yeah I’m fine, just going to miss you.” “Just call me when you’re done, and I’ll come pick you up. You’ll be in my hands once again.” I looked up at the beautiful blue eyes, and reached in for a kiss. He pulled my body closer into his, and with that made the kiss more deep and passionate. After a few more seconds, I parted from the mini make out session, and began to slowly back away. “Alright babe I got to go. We can continue this later okay? I love you!”  “Okay babe. I love you too. Text me when you get there safely.” “Okay will do!” I began to walk on my way towards my parents coffee shop. 

 

          “Hey hold up!” I heard a familiar voice shout out. I turned around to see nobody other than Kenny running towards me. “Hey. Can I join you?” “Sure Ken, I don’t mind.” “Cool.” Kenny finally made it to my pace, and began to catch his breath. “You okay Ken?” “Yeah I mean I’m fine. I usually keep you company on Sunday’s anyways. So I figured I’d join along.” Kenny knew on Sunday’s that my parents closed shop early, and I would be a the shop restocking and cleaning. Whenever he came over, we would catch up on each other’s lives. Ever since both of us got into relationships, it became harder to hang out or even talk as often as we used to. Kenny usually helps me out with whatever needs to be done, and then we just talk for hours. We talk about our relationships, school, or stupid bullshit that surrounds teenage boy’s lives. It’s quite therapeutic actually, because as much as I love Craig, Kenny is my best friend, and do appreciate alone time with him. We walked with silence for a lot of the walk, which was quite odd because I was expecting Kenny to bombarded questions about what happened last night. “Kenny. Are you okay? I mean you’re really quiet. I’ve never really heard silence in your presence ever before.” Kenny lightly chuckled, and scratched his head a little bit. “Well, basically I’m glad it’s Sunday, because I have some shit to tell you.” I turn over to the bright blue-eyed boy, searching his facial expressions to observe the emotion he is currently in. He began to look at me with worried eyes, and I immediately knew this had to do something with him and Butters. “What happened Kenny.” “You know me so well huh?” “Well you are my best friend of like five years now, so I do kind of know you.” “You got me there.” “So spill.” Kenny inhaled a deep breathe, and spurted out “I think Butters is going to break up with me.” “What makes you think that?” “Well, because it’s something that happened last night.” “Oh Jesus Ken, what did you do.” “Well after we fucked. Everything was fine! I went downstairs, and I did down a lot more alcohol. I guess I was flirting with basically anybody I saw. So, Butters said supposedly saw me making out with Red.” I turned quickly, and gave him a good smack on the head. “Ow! What the fuck Tweek!” “Kenny. You’ve done this before! I’m sorry, but you only do shit like this when you have one to many drinks.” “I know Tweek. I just don’t know what got over me. I mean, Butters and I have been arguing a lot lately. So I’ve been stressed out more than usual.” “You’ve guys been arguing lately? What have you been arguing about?” I questioned. Kenny and Butters always seem happy. Every time we hang out, they are all over each other! Everyone calls them the cutest couple in Park High for god sake. “Yeah we have. It’s really about multiple things. The most recent one is about the whole me kissing Red, but otherwise it’s about him finally coming out to his dad, or my drinking problem.” “He still hasn’t come out to his dad yet?” “Nope. He says needs more time, and stuff. But we’ve basically been together for about eight months now! The whole school knows! And I’m pretty sure my piece of shit parents know too, because my damn dad raises his eyebrows at me whenever he comes over. But, Butters doesn’t want to come out of the closet with his dad. I’ve told him multiple times that I would be there when he does come out, but he doesn’t want to.” Kenny sighed, and began to catch his breath once again. “We argue this morning. He said he can’t handle me drinking so much, and that he shouldn’t have to worry about his boyfriend kissing girls while being intoxicated. I told him, it was a mistake, and I was sorry, but he wasn’t taking the apology. So he stormed off early in the morning.” “That’s why he wasn’t at the kitchen with the rest of the boys?” All he did was nod in response. “Ken. You want my honest opinion?” “Yeah please.” “I think you do need to control your drinking. I mean we are fifteen year old. Butters just seems to worry about if you are doing this now, it might get worse later. He has a right to be angry with you because of last night. And as for the whole coming out thing. I think you need to be more gentle about the subject. I mean come on, we all know Mr.Stotch is an asshole, and he’s especially an asshole to his son. Butters is just scared how his dad might react. And with you drinking like this, he’s second guessing if he should even bring you around his dad.” “What do you mean by that?” I sighed, and ruffled my hair a bit. “What I mean, is that Butters might not want to come out yet, because if he finally comes out. Let’s just hypothetically say his dad is cool with it, and you act irrationally with the drinking or slipping tongue with other people, and Butters dad finds out? We all Mr.Stotch is going to make Butters feel shitty about himself, like he’ll say “Oh you picked a fine one son. A drunk and a cheater nice going!” You know Butters takes whatever his dad says to heart.” Kenny mumbled “Shit.” under his breath, and began to mumbled. “Fuck you’re right. Butters wants someone impressive to bring home to. Not a cheater or a drunk. I’m such a dick. Fuck.” “No you just think with your dick too much sometimes.” “Fuck off asshole.” Kenny and I both laughed as he leaned against me. “Tucker is lucky to have you man. You always give the best advice.” “Yeah well I try.” “For trying, you do a really good job.” I chuckled as we both continued walking, almost making it to my parents coffee shop. “So, anyway enough about me. I know I was being persistent about you and Tucker earlier. But I’m dying to know what happened between both of you guys last night!” “Persistent you? No way.” I replied sarcastically. “Come on Tweek spill! I tell you all my shit!” “You tell me all your shit without me asking prick.” “Stop jumping around the subject Tweek. That’s a classic move of yours!” I laughed in response, but Kenny’s face became more impatient, basically dying for information. “Ugh fine! No Ken, we didn’t go all the way. I told him I wasn’t ready for it yet.” “What? You weren’t ready for it? Tweek a few Sunday’s ago I recall you saying that you can’t wait to get pounded by Tucker!” “I didn’t say it like that! All I said is that I had a dream about we were fucking, and he was pounding me!” “Yeah, basically saying you want to get pounded.” “Do you want to hear what happened last night or no?” “Okay okay! Go ahead with the story!” I sighed and regain all my memories from the previous night. I began to explain everything, from Craig walking in on Stan and Kyle fucking, to Craig and I rubbing each other’s cocks together. I explain every detail that I could possibly remember, and I reflected on the first amazing blowjob I had received from Craig. Honestly, talking about all of this, made my dick go half hard. “Holy shit Tweek. That sounded really hot! Fuck, I’m a little turned on from that.” Well there goes my boner. “Yeah it was pretty good. We were basically going to fuck this morning, but Clyde cock blocked us so it didn’t happen.” “Tweek. Are you scared of getting fucked?” I stopped completely, causing Kenny to stop as well with a confused look. “What makes you think that?” “Well, I mean there’s nothing wrong with doing other stuff, but it seems like you avoid going all the way.” “If I’m going to be totally honest. I kind of am.” “Why?” “Without going into too much detail. Craig has length, and his curves up a bit too. Uh I’m just scared it’ll hurt more than it will pleasure me.” “Hmm. Alright Tweek Tweak. Do you want my honest opinion?” “I guess I have no choice.” “You’re damn right you have no choice. In all seriousness. Tweek, it’s going to hurt somewhat the first time anyways. But once you start riding the pony, honestly you’re not gonna get enough of it. It’s scary I know, but trust me you will eventually overcome this fear. Also, Tucker seems like an impatient fuck, so I know he’s going to want it sometime soon. Just make sure you’re prepped right, and don’t be tense when he goes in. Then everything will turn out okay!” “I guess you’re good with sexual advice. Otherwise I don’t know about any other advice.” “Hey dick, I give good advice on other shit too!” “I know Ken, I’m just fucking with you. Thank you really. I guess you’re right. It’s going to happen anyways, so there’s no need to be scared of it.” I finally started to continue to walk once again, but Kenny grabbed my side and lifted his arm to give noogie on my head. “There you go Tweekers! Spread your ass to Tucker, and you will see the marvelous pleasure that can be done to the asshole!” I pushed Kenny off of me, and began to laugh. “Asshole that noogie hurt! And can you say that shit any louder!” “Well that’s what you get for being shorter than me, and I can! You want me to scream it out this time?” “Oh god no please. I don’t control how much I grow, so quit making fun of my height!” “Sounds like a you problem.” I furrowed my eyes at Kenny’s grinning face. “Well we finally made it to the shop, now for being a asshole, you’re helping me clean up and stock.” “Ugh! Using the poor for cheap labor is illegal I hope you know!” “Not when the poor labor happens to be your best friend, and ends up eating a bunch of baked goods anyways!” “Fuck I guess you’re right.” I chuckled, and began to unlock the glass door, to finally start up with my Sunday rituals with Kenny. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I did say I was going to still post on Monday! (It's still Monday for me. But for the Tuesday people my bad!)  
> Anyways. I really liked writing this chapter, it focuses on other relationships besides Creek, so it's refreshing.   
> I also have a thing for Tweek & Kenny being bffs.
> 
> (Just a sly btw. A lot of this chapter foreshadow's what's going to happen in the next chapters.;) Keep that in mind.)   
> That's all that I will say!   
> Thanks again for reading!  
> See you next time!  
> H.


	17. Chapter Seventeen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff all around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello back for a couple chapter updates! This chapter was probably the most fluffiest chapter I've ever written :3. Any who! Thanks for dropping in for further updates. I only have two chapters done. But I'll be posting chapter Nineteen tomorrow! Jesus I don't think done this long of a fan-fic ever. I really do like the following chapters, a lot of twists and turns ;). 
> 
> I really don't know how much longer I'm going to continue this story. It's not that I don't like it, but I don't know if I'll have more ideas for the story. I still got a good amount of ideas left, so I might do a time jump to hurry up the process. So maybe I can proceed with my other stories. We shall see folks! 
> 
> Again, thank you for your patience!   
> Much love!  
> H.

**Chapter Seventeen:**

_ Tweek’s POV: _

 

            Times seems to swift by when you’re really enjoying the summer. Despite the fact that I have to work on most weekdays, work hasn’t prevented me from having a good time with anybody. For example, today, I’m surprising Craig with bus tickets to Denver, to visit  _ Denver Museum of Nature & Science.  _ To be completely honest, we are mostly there for the amazing planetarium, but either way, still going to the overall museum will be a wonderful time with Craig. It honestly amazes me to see Craig so intrigued, and infatuated by what is outside of the earth we breathe in. You know the saying,  _ He was like a kid in a candy shop?  _ Well to Craig, this was his candy shop. He absolutely read any signs that came towards his way, and would right then and there memorize the information. Every section we would come across, he would know some sort of fact about it. For instance, we came across the topic of different types of Nebula’s, and my god he sounded like a professor talking about it. I remember he pointed out a sign which showed the few different kinds of Nebula’s and told me “Babe, these are the different types of Nebula’s we have in our galaxy. The most known Nebula is  _ H II Region,  _ this nebula consists of atomic hydrogen that is ionized. The most common known  _ H II Region  _ is the  _ Orion Nebula.  _ Which was discovered and observed by  _ Nicolas-Claude Fabri de Peiresc  _ through a telescope in 1610.” He would have the most nerdy grin after explaining a fact, and I would just sit there and observe. Honestly, anything involving space for me is like learning a foreign language, but the way he would light up made me appreciate space more than ever. Around noon, we had stopped at the cafeteria, and I had packed us lunches so we could eat there, and still enjoy the museum. I packed Craig a a whole wheat turkey sandwich with lettuce, mustard, and extra mayo, just the way he likes it. I also put four chocolate chip cookies, a \ bar, and a Arizona peach flavored iced tea. When we arrived to the cafeteria, Craig had anticipated that we were buying lunch there. Butt when I grabbed his hand to sit us down, I pulled the lunches out of my backpack, his face was in complete shock. “Baby! You really went out for this date, I feel bad, because I didn’t spend a dime. You must’ve spent a lot of money. I don’t-” I cut him off with a light kiss. After a few seconds, we parted lips, and I finally murmured “Babe. I’d do anything just to see you the way you are now. Don’t worry about anything. Time with you is priceless to me.” I looked at blushed face, with slightly watered deep ocean blue eyes smiling back towards me. “I love you so much Tweek.” “I love you too Craig.” I smiled and handed him his lunch, and brought out mine to begin our lunch date at the museum. After a delightful lunch filled with laughs, and conversations between us both, we packed up, and continued throughout the museum. “Baby, our bus tickets back to South Park says our departure is at three-thirty. It’s two fifteen, what do you want to check out last? We still have to walk over towards the bus station, which will take about fifteen minutes, so realistically we only have an hour left.” I giggled at his statement, even though Craig is having the time of his life, he still worries about the outside world. “What’s so funny babe?” “I already know what we are doing next. Follow me.” I grabbed the confused taller boys hand, and proceeded walking towards my destination. “Babe, where are we going? You know we can’t do a quickie here” “No you goofball, well maybe we can save that for later. Anyways, I have a final surprise. Just keep following me.” “Oh okay.” I continued walking across to the other side of the museum, to finally arrive to our destination. We arrived to big doors, which had a ticket stand in front of it, with a big poster which read “ _ Space Tours Live.”  _ I continued to walk towards the employee, without looking back at Craig at all. “Babe, don’t we need to buy tickets for this?” I heard Craig utter. I released his hand with mine, and grinned back at him. I slide my backpack towards my chest to reach the front pocket, and retrieve tickets I had bought online with the admission tickets. “Hello, two for  _ Space Tours Live _ ?” The nice ticket booth lady asked. “Yeah um, two for myself and him.” I pointed out towards a blushing Craig and handed her the tickets. The young lady gave us both a quick but hard glance, and proceeded to punch in the tickets with a grin. I looked back at Craig, and he pulled onto my left hip bringing me closer to his flushed heated body. The ticket lady looked back, and gave back the tickets and responded “Your seats are front center of the middle row. Your seat numbers are three and four. Enjoy the show love birds.” I giggled, and worded “Thank you.” towards the nice lady, and continued to walk into the theater. We walked into the dimmed crowded theater, and walked towards our assigned seat. Making to the seats, we both finally sunk into the rubber seats and caught our breaths. “Hello folks, the show will be starting in five minutes. To experience  _ Space Tour Live  _ fully, please turn your cells phones off. Thank you for your consideration, and please enjoy  _ Space Tour Live. _ ” I reached over towards my left pocket, and retrieved my phone to shut it off. I looked towards Craig doing the same, and he looked towards me with a half smile. I smiled back in response, and he brought his two rough hands to cup both sides of my cheeks. He looked deeply into my eyes, causing my cheeks to heat up against his warm hands. He slowly shifted over against me, connecting his lips against mine. He parted lips with mine, and murmured “I don’t what I did to deserve you Tweek Tweak. But I love you so much you don’t understand.” Before I had time to respond, the light turned completely off, indicating that the show was about to start. He smiled, and gripped onto my right hand, giving it a gentle squeeze before paying attention to the overhead. 

  
_           Space Tour Live,  _ lasted for about thirty minutes, and by got Craig was so intrigued by everything the spokesperson said about space. The show consisted of explaining our universes cosmos, and a in-depth demonstration of the three-dimensional atlas of the universe. The show really gave a different perspective of our solar system, and it even amazed me. After the show, we left our seats, and proceeded to leave the museum to get to our bus station. Despite it being summer time, it was a chilly windy day in Denver, and Craig pulled me in close for body heat and to also embraced my presence along with his. “You know you’re the best right?” “Thanks babe, but I only do this for you.” “Like I said earlier, I don’t know what I did to deserve you. You make me complete.” I grinned as we continued to walk. I felt Craig’s weight shift over to feel lips kiss the top of my wild blonde hair. It’s a bit cheesy every time he does that, but the feeling I get whenever he does it makes my body flush with heat. We made it to the dirty bus station a few minutes early, but luckily our bus was early as well, and we could board already. We walked up along the  _ GreyHound _ bus, and gave the bus driver our departure tickets. The bus driver nodded, and lets us walk over to our assigned seats. We reached towards the back, and finally plopped onto the slightly dirty velcro seats. After a few minutes of silence, Craig whispered “Thank you baby.” I turned over to my right side, connecting my eyes along with his. “What’s that babe I couldn’t hear you.” “I’m trying to lovey-dovey dick.” Craig and I chuckled. “No baby in all seriousness, I didn’t hear you.” “I said thank you.” “Anything for you babe.” “No seriously, thank you.” He swallowed whatever he had left in his throat and proceeded to say “No one has ever done anything like this for me. When I talk about space, and shit people just seem to shrug it off or make fun of me. I know you listen to everything I say, even though if you’re not completely into it, but you still stay interested. I really don’t deserve you.” I grabbed his left hand with my right, and pulled his face closer to mine. “I love you, but you need to stop saying that. You Craig Tucker deserve the world. You deserve happiness, and prosperity. Don’t ever say you that you deserve anything because you’re dead wrong. And as long as I’m with you, I’ll keep reminding you this everyday till you finally get it. I love you Craig Tucker” I reached in for a quick light kiss, and continued to look at the noriette’s uneasy eyes. “Thank you babe. I love you too Tweek.” I leaned against his perfectly comfortable shoulder, and continue to reminisce about our day. Getting lost I felt myself fall asleep, swiftly.


	18. Chapter Eighteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Golden boy, gets a broken heart.

**Chapter Eighteen:**

_ Craig’s POV: _

 

          “Baby. Wake up we are here.” I nuzzled at Tweek’s right ear. “Huh?” “Wake up sleeping beauty, we are home. Well, not home, but at South Park’s shitty bus stop.” “What the hell Craig, don’t call me sleeping beauty, makes me sound like a girl. And great home sweet home.” I chuckled as Tweek continued to stretch. I looked over towards the front of the bus to see the bus empty, and the bus driver giving a angry look directly at both Tweek and I. “Babe hurry up, the bus driver looks like he’s going to kick our ass if we don’t hurry.” “Alright, alright damn.” Tweek finally rose from his seat, and I grabbed his hand as I proceeded to walk down the ashy aisle. As we walked towards the front, I nodded at the bus driver, and Tweek commented “Sorry sir for the hold up. I uh, sleep pretty deeply.” We finally walked out of the dirty old bus, and breathed in South Park’s delightful polluted air. “So, it’s about five-thirty. What do you want to do now? I feel like I owe you now, because all you did for me.” I winked over at the short blonde. “Hm, well my parents don't close shop until eight today. Want to chill at my place?” “Netflix and chill?” “What about Hulu and I do you?” “God you’re perfect. Yeah let’s do that.” We continued to joke around, and laugh at other stupid puns that have something to do with “Netflix and chill.” All these stupid puns, but spending quality time with Tweek was fantastic. I really can’t believe how thoughtful he was about our date in Denver. Whenever I do anything remotely fun, I always have low expectations, so then I’m not disappointed in the end. But Tweek blew my regular routine out of the roof. He put time and work to make me happy, and I know I have to do something in return. Besides, that were probably going to do some nasty stuff when we get to his place. But, I do want to do something romantic as well, especially that his birthday is coming up. “My parents aren’t for sure home thank god. Let’s go.” Tweek exclaimed. Tweek brought out his golden keys, and continued to fiddle with the golden door knob. Successfully opening the door, he stepped in first and I followed along with him. Once I closed the door, and locked it, Tweek had hung up his backpack, and when he turned around I picked him up from his waist and attacked his neck. With attacking his sensitive spot underneath his left earlobe, I walked over towards the wall. “Mhm you couldn’t wait any longer huh babe?” “Not the way you treated me today, so I figured it was time to treat you too.” I whispered into his ear as I started to lick along his chiseled jawline. “So still no hulu?” Tweek chuckled. “Naw, I’m skipping to the “Do you part.” I placed his body gently on the floor, to start taking off his unnecessary amount of buttons flannel. As I was distracted, Tweek took advantage, and started to attack my weak spot, which was my adam’s apple. Heated in the moment, I kept hearing a loud  _ tap tap  _ sound, but quickly ignored it due to the current situation I was in.  _ Tap, tap, tap.  _ Tweek lifted his head up and look around our surroundings. “Craig do you hear that?” Fuck, I don’t want to stop. “No I don’t hear anything.” as whispered as I tried to continue unbuttoning the last of his buttons.  _ Tap, tap, tap, tap.  _ “Craig stop! I hear it even louder!” I sighed, and looked around at the living room. “Babe it’s probably a squirrel being stupid or something.” “No, It sounds like someone is tapping on a door or somethin-”  _ Tap, tap, tap.  _ “See! It sounds like it’s coming from the back! What if someone is watching us, or aliens are-” “Tweek calm down, I’ll go look and see what it is.” Fucking shit, it better be a fucking squirrel, because I’m way too hard to go back to being soft. I walked towards the empty kitchen, and looked around to see if anything was not normal. Nothing. Now time to look at the back porch. I unlocked the heavy metal door, and slide it to the right, opening it all the way. I looked towards the right and saw nothing but grass.  _ Cough cough.  _ I quickly looked towards to the right to follow the sound, and saw a large orange body laying on the ground. “McCormick?” His body slowly turned, and I got to see a bright puffy crystal blue eyes, along with a pale face. “Oh hey! Tucker, oh shit I didn’t know you were here!” He looked down at my clear outline bulge. “Oh shit man, were you boning Tweek? Shit I’m sorry, I ruin everything. I was just waiting for Tweek because I fucked everything up man.” I slowly bend over towards Kenny, to see a huge half filled bottle  _ Absolut Vodka. “ _ McCormick have you been drinking?” “I’m drinking my thoughts away man, but they don’t seem to be fucking going away!” Fuck Kenny is really fucked up. I slowly stood up with one hand on my scalp, and another at my hip. “Tweek babe! Come here!” “There’s no aliens right!” “No! Just hurry!” Tweek poked his head and realized what was going on. “Kenny!” Tweek screeched, and ran towards his body. “Tweek my best friend! You’re just the dude I was looking for!” “Jesus Ken, you reek of vodka.” “Babe, look at his left side.” Tweek jolted towards Kenny’s left half of his body and saw the huge vodka bottle. “What the fuck Kenny? Why are you drinking again!” “Because Tweek my boy! I was born a screw up, and guess what! I screwed up! I screwed up my one chance of being happy!” Tweek looked back at me, and whispered “I think Butters broke up with him. Fuck.” “I thought they were fine after that talk you had with him.” “I thought so too. Fuck, help me bring him inside.” “Okay, okay.” I reached over towards Kenny’s upper body, and I wrapped my arms underneath his arms. Tweek walked over towards his lower half, and lifted his legs. We slowly carried Kenny’s surprisingly heavy body, and plopped his cold body against the long couch. “Kenny have you eaten anything at all?” “Does alcohol count as food?” “No Ken, it doesn’t.” “Then I haven’t fucking eaten food all day.” Tweek walked towards me, and placed his hand against mine. “Babe, Kenny doesn’t look good. I’m going to heat him up some soup.” “Alright babe go ahead. I’ll watch him.” “Go grab the small trash bin from the bathroom just in case he throws up.” I nodded, and we both part ways. I retrieved the trash bin, and walked towards a drunk Kenny. “Fuck dude, you’re sweating like crazy.” Kenny just chuckled in response. I guess I should remove his parka, he’s probably beaming hot right now. I leaned over towards his body, and started to unzip the top of the zipper lining. “Whoa Tucker! You can’t undress me, I didn’t give consent!” “Whatever dumbass, I’m helping you out here.” “I didn’t say I didn't mind asshole. I always thought you were hot. I would smash.” I snickered. I unzipped his parka completely, and proceeded to unwrap his arms. “In your wildest dreams McCormick.” I took off his parka completely leaving him in a plain white t-shirt, and orange pants. “I figured. Hard to get Tucker. Tweek’s a lucky guy. Speaking of Tweek he has been in my spank bank for a long time.” I turned around quickly to the dirty blonde, and saw his red blushing face. It irritates me when he flirts with me, but I learned to handle it, but whenever he talks about Tweek, it burns a certain part in my body. “Oh shit did I say that out loud? My bad! Don’t hit me Craig Tucker the Tweek fucker.” I shook of the thought of Kenny masturbating to my boyfriend, and I continued to watch the dirty blonde ramble and toss all around the cough. “Oh fuck, I think I’m going to throw up.” “Fuck dude here.” I handed him the small tin trash can, but Kenny started shaking, unable to hold the bin correctly. “Fuck here I’ll hold it, but put your head here.” Kenny shifted his head closely towards the bin, and began to unleash a huge amount of vomit. “McCormick jesus christ you gross ass.” The smell of vomit was starting to over power my nostrils, and I began to gag uncontrollably. “Tweek are you almost done with that fucking soup!” I shouted out. Tweek began to walk over slowly with oven mitts, and a cleary hot bowl of steaming soup. Tweek was shaking a lot, and I was afraid he would drop the soup all over the floor. “Tweek let me take that.” I got up and quickly grabbed the beaming hot bowl, and placed the bowl on the small wooden coffee table. “Fucking shit that was hot.” I yelled out with placing my pointer and middle finger in my mouth. “You didn’t have to take the soup from me! I had it!” Kenny started to gag again before I got a chance to respond back. “Fuck he’s about to let loose again!” I ran over towards the half filled vomit bin, and pushed Kenny’s golden locks against the bin. Kenny began to unleash once again, and this time the bin was nearly filled to the top. “Fuck I’m going to go throw this out, and I’ll get a replacement bag.” I exclaimed. With walking away I got to see Tweek leaning towards Kenny’s face, and cleaning it with a white towel. 

 

         After replacing the bin, I walked back over towards the living room, and turned my attention to Tweek sitting on the floor, next to Kenny’s face and feeding him the soup like a toddler. “How’s he holding up?” Tweek looked over at him, and placed another spoon full of soup into his messy mouth. “He’s barely holding up, but I think he’s done vomiting. He was throwing up nothing but clear acid.” I walked over, and sat down on the couch across from the two blondes. I placed the bin aside myself, and observed Tweek gentle caring for Kenny. “Even though they broke up, I didn’t think Kenny would be so devastated.” All I heard was a deep sigh from Tweek in response. “Kenny is felt for Butters as much as I feel for you. Yes he’s a flirt, but that’s his way of having a good time. He has feelings like any other human being, and I’m tired of people seeing him as a “slut” or “man whore.” “Babe I didn't mean it like that. It just Kenny acts like he doesn’t care about anything or anyone sometimes I just thought-” “You know what I’ve learned the past couple years Craig? The ones who claim they don’t care the most, are the ones that remarkably care the most.” Tweek looked at me with furrowed eyes. Shit. He has a fucking point. “I’m sorry babe, I didn’t mean to come off as an ass.” “It’s okay, I don’t mean to come off as so defensive. I just know what Kenny is feeling. Also, he has helped me in my darkest times, and I got to be here for him in his.” I shook my head in response. At first I won’t lie I was a little bit jealous of how defensive and caring Tweek was being to Kenny. Then realizing what he did for me today, and now doing for Kenny is just his nature. Tweek loves all his friends in a unconditional way, and he’ll go to the moon and back to protect his friends. It would be selfish of me to tell Tweek to do anything otherwise of his natural nature. “Kenny is a complete mess man. I wonder how badly it went.” “I don’t know, but I know Butters was getting fed up with Kenny’s crap. So I’m pretty sure he ended it if it happened. I just didn’t think Butters would actually do it.” Tweek sighed as he slowly pushed Kenny’s head to fully rest on the couch cushion. Tweek began to run his hands through Kenny’s long golden locks. “Fuck Craig, I can tell he hasn’t showered in days. I don’t have any clothes that he can borrow, he’s a lot bigger than me.” I slowly raised up, and picked up the orange parka from the floor. “What are you doing Craig?” Tweek looked confused. I places the unbelievably warm parka, and looked at my body. “Jesus no wonder why he doesn’t take this shit off. It feels like I got a thick blanket wrapped around my body.” “That doesn’t answer my question. Plus I think only Kenny can pull of the orange parka, you look ridiculous.” Tweek chuckled. “Trust me I don’t want this shit. I’m only trying this on, because I think Kenny and I are the same size in clothing. He is basically my height, so I think my clothes would fit him.” “Can’t you go pick up some clothes at his house?” “Kenny is cool and all, but I’m not stepping foot at that dump. Plus his dad is a big time asshole.” Tweek giggled. “Yeah you’re right. So you wouldn’t mind him borrowing a pair of your clothes?” “Yeah it’s cool. I’ll give him the outfit too, I think he needs it more than I do.” Tweek smiled, and rose up to lean over, and quickly kissed me. “Thank you. He really needs some backbone support. So you’re going now?” “Yeah I’ll go now before it gets any later.” “Okay babe. Thank you again. I think I’m going to try to wake him up, so I can get him in the shower. He smells like booze, vomit, and garbage.” He laughed a bit. “Alright I’ll be back. I love you.” I quickly kissed him, and proceeded out the door.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It really shows Tweek's personality of how caring his is about his friends.   
> P.s. I do lowkey do ship Tweek & Kenny .   
> Anyways!!!  
> Thanks again for reading!   
> Chapter Nineteen will be up tomorrow!


	19. Chapter Nineteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comforting.

**Chapter Nineteen:**

_ Tweek’s POV: _

 

         “Kenny! Kenneth McCormick! Come on dude, you wreek! You need to shower!” I slowly wrapped my arms in between Kenny’s torso, and dragged him towards the end of the staircase. Usually I go up and down the staircase without a problem, but with Kenny’s dead weight, the staircase seemed like if I was going to climb a moutain. I turned over to see Kenny, still against the wooden floors dead asleep. I scratched my head, and leaned over towards Kenny’s body once again. “Kenny!” I smacked him across head. “What the fuck Kevin, I don’t have school today.” “Kevin? It’s Tweek dipshit, you’re to heavy for me. So get up, and I’ll help you up the stairs.” “Tweek Tweak?” “Yes Tweek Tweak, let’s get going.” It felt like I was watching paint dry at the rate Kenny was rising up. Finally when he stood up completely, I wrapped his left arm over my right shoulder, to give both support. Slowly but surely we began walking up the creaky wooden staircase. Making it to the top, Kenny started to lean towards my bedroom door on the right side. “No, we are going this way.” “Why? That’s your parents room.” “I know, but not going to my parents room, I’m taking you a shower.” Kenny hiccuped, “Oh no no, Tweek my boy. If you are going to shower me, I can’t guarantee you I won’t pop a boner.” “When don’t you pop a boner?” “Never.” I scoffed, and reached the small clean bathroom. “Here sit on the toilet for a second.” As I maneuvered Kenny towards the toilet, successfully sitting him down. “I’m going to go grab a towel, I’ll be right back. Don’t move.” “Yes mother.” I chuckled to his words, and walked towards the small closet next to the bathroom. I retrieved two large towel, that should fit Kenny’s frame, but grabbed an extra just in case. “Okay Kenny I got three towel just in ca-. Kenny!” I ran over to see Kenny face planted against the white floor tiles. “Fucking shit Kenny.” “I swear I didn’t do it dad!” Kenny exclaimed all of a sudden. “What in the fuck are you talking about? Come Ken, before you hurt yourself more.” I lifted his weight once again, and shifted his body on the toilet. “Okay I’m going to take off your shirt, then we will work on the rest okay?” Kenny’s head just shook in response. I was able to remove the filthy white shirt without a problem, but now it's time for the pants. “I'm going to remove your pants, but I’m leaving on your underwear while you’re in the bath okay?” “I don’t care you can remove my-” I cut him off by turning around, to shift the water dail. After a few moments of feeling out the water and getting the perfect temperature, I turned around to see Kenny with wide eyes. “Can you not be like a perv for once?” “There was a nice ass in front of me, what would you expect me to do?” “You’re lucky you’re my best friend, otherwise I would’ve kicked your ass for that comment.” “Hmm, getting my ass kicked by Tweek Tweak doesn’t sound like a bad idea.” I chuckled, and proceeded to shift towards Kenny. “Okay you’re going to have to get up, because now it’s time to remove your pants.” Kenny nodded, and slowly shifted his body weight up with the help of the sink on his right side. I grabbed the sides of the orange nylon pants, and began to tug downwards. The orange pants finally slipped down towards the exposed ankles, and Kenny brought up one foot so I can remove one sleeve. Successfully removing one, Kenny stumbled, as he shook off the one sleeve, and we began to work on the other sleeve. “Okay, this last sleeve then we can get you into the tub.” Kenny loosely started to shake his right foot, to finally remove his pants in whole. I was expecting some type of smart ass comment as I looked up towards Kenny, but his face was just flushed with embarrassment. “Okay, Ken let’s get you in the bath.” I struggled to fully stand up without dropping a wobbly Kenny, but successfully stood up with Kenny’s arms wrapped around my neck. My feet were luckily bare, because the only way I’m going to get Kenny into the bath if I step in and lead him inside the tub. I stepped into the warm water with still holding Kenny, and guided him towards the bathtub. Kenny put one step in, and the other slowly followed along. “Okay Kenny, I’m going to slowly put you down. You’re a lot heavier than me so please don’t plop your body weight.” Kenny just nodded in response as I stared into his blue puffy eyes. Both of our body weight slowly declined, and Kenny’s bottom slowly sank into the warm bubbly water. As Kenny started to get comfortable in the bathtub, I slowly removed myself, and grabbed the necessary toiletries. “These are the products I use to shower, so I hope you aren’t too picky.” I smiled at Kenny, who gave a half cracked smile in response. I finally sat down on the toilet seat, and caught my breath whilst still glancing over a slumped over Kenny. “Oh Kenny. I hate seeing you like this. If you were upset, you should’ve called me.” “I’m sorry Tweek.” I jumped to hear his response, not expecting for a response at all. “Kenny. What happened. I mean I thought you told me everything went better with Butters.” Kenny’s eyes became watery once again, and he began to rub his eyes hard. “Hey, hey. If you’re not ready to talk about it, it is fine. Don’t force yourself to tell me anything if you are not ready, but if you need someone’s shoulder I’m here for you Ken.” I kneeled over towards Kenny’s shaking body, and he grabbed my shoulder to pull his head into it, and he began to sob. I’ve seen Kenny get emotional before, but I have never see Kenny so broken to the point that he doesn’t care about his not so hard appearance anymore. I began to stroke his scruffy dirty blonde hair, and patted the slightly moist back of his. “Ken, we can do a lot more hugging after your bath, we got to shower you up bud.” “Okay.” Kenny worded subtly. I stood up, to retrieve the retractable shower head, and switch it on so warm water can start flowing through. “Ken, tilt your head back so I don’t get water into your eyes.” Kenny quickly complied, and I ran the warm water through his hair, and slowly stroke my hand the damp blonde hair. “Okay I’m going to start your hair, then we will work on your body. I use  _ Irish Spring, 3-1 Face, Body, and Hair.  _ so this should be a pretty easy process.” “Alright.” I squirted a reasonable amount of soap onto my hand, and started lathering the thick dirty blonde hair. Since there is already a lot of soap, on his hair, I started to spread the soap around Kenny’s surprisingly well toned body. Distracted with lathering Kenny’s frame, Kenny muttered “Thank you Tweek.” “For what Kenny?” “Helping me, because I’m a goddamn mess.” “Hey Ken, don’t be ashamed. I’ve been a mess right in front of you so many times. You had me, so I got you now, and always.” I smiled, and finished rubbing whatever, I could scrub up. “Hey, you don’t gotta clean my junk. I think I can stand up at this point.” “Are you sure?” “Yeah Tweek, I’ll call you over if I need anything. I don’t like showering with this damn underwear on.” “Alright Ken.” I walked into the empty hallway, and slowly walking over towards to my occupied room. “Shit Craig when did you get here!” Craig quickly jolted from the bed with a cracked smile. “Sorry babe! I heard you in the bathroom with Kenny, and I didn’t want to interrupt, so I just was waiting in here for you guys.” “Don’t scare me like that again fuck.” I walked over towards against the larger, and warmer body. He wrapped his arms around me, and deeply sighed. “How’s McCormick holding up?” “I mean at first, he could barely walk up the stairs, but I think the bath started to sober him up. He’s really a bad mess Craig.” “Yeah well, I kind of figured out why.” I stared up at Craig with confusion. “What do you mean?” “I talked to Butters.” “What happened?” “Kenny didn’t tell you?” “No he didn’t want to talk about it.” Craig parted our bodies slightly, and sighed. “Well from what Butters told me. They both had a dinner with the Stotch’s so that Butters can finally come out of the closet. One thing to another, Mr. Stotch basically didn’t approve-” “He’s against Butters being gay! What! That asshole, admit to having sex with men before and=” “Tweek! That's not it.” I stared back in confusion. “Then what was it?” “He doesn’t care that he’s gay. He didn’t approve that Kenny was his boyfriend.” I felt like a knife was punctured into my lungs, from those words. “So, Kenny, being a hot head that he is, started to argue with Mr. Stotch. Butters was enraged of how Kenny was talking to his father, so he ended it with Kenny.” “Fucking shit Kenny. That temper of his always gets him in trouble. Fuck.” I sighed, and began to over think of how the hell can Kenny fix this.  _ Knock, Knock, Knock.  _ “Uh yeah come in.” Craig grunted. Kenny walked slowly walked in, with a towel over his waist, and topless. “Um, sorry. Was I interrupting something?” “No not at all. I actually brought you back some clothes. I didn’t want to go to your crappy house, so they are my clothes. Here.” Craig walked over to the wooden desk which contained the clothing, and brought it into Kenny’s arms. “Uh, thanks dude. I’ll give them back later tomorrow.” “Don’t sweat it man, just keep them.” “I’m not a charity case Tucker.” “Take the gift McCormick, it’s a gift for you, not you’re economy class.” Kenny felt defeated, and quickly grasped onto the clothes. Craig turned around to me, and kissed my forehead. “Babe, I’m going to get going.” “Why? You don’t have to leave.” “Clyde has the new  _ Call of Duty,  _ and I’m going to check it out. Plus I think you have some talking to do with McCormick.” “Okay I’ll walk you out.” I turned towards the door, and continued to walk to get to the main floor. Both Craig and I arrived the front door, I looked up at the blue serious eyes. “Babe, talk some sense into Kenny. Butters really loves him, he’s stubborn but you can tell he’s hurting as badly as Kenny.” “Alright I’ll talk to him. I’ll see what I can do.” “Okay, I’ll text you. I love you.” He reached down, and lightly kissed my lips. I returned the kiss, and we quickly parted. He smiled, and proceeded out the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello folks!   
> I completely forgot to post this chapter. I'm really sorry!! (And last week was my birthday week, so I was out of town for celebration. So again my bad.)   
> I know this chapter is kind of shorter than most chapters, but it's all for a reason. 
> 
> From here, I'm looking to finish this story hopefully by chapter 30.   
> Therefore, the next three chapters are going to be a time jump.   
> The following chapters will be a time jump, so there will be a lot of reflecting on the past to understand the present.   
> The following chapters will be some what long as well.   
> (And yes, there will still be smut content in the following chapters.)   
> The following chapters will either be released Sunday, or Monday night. 
> 
> I really loved this fan fic, but I have mentioned before I have others in the works. I'm really excited to release them, but I won't do it until this fan fic is finished. 
> 
> Also shout out to @sirius16 for the wonderful comments throughout the chapters! You're awesome!
> 
> Thanks for hearing me out, and have a great weekend! 
> 
> Ag


End file.
